History Lesson
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: Its set in England durring the 1500's, TakerOC and KaneOC. Summary sucks I know, the story is better I promise! Rating for future chapters. Written by Animewitch02 & StephyHelms.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Stephy nor I own any of the wrestler's mentioned in this fic. Also I don't know the geography of England or Ireland or if those towns and places existed in the 1700s but oh well. Remember to R&R!!  
  
  
  
In 1500's the beautiful green lands of Ireland were riddled with death, suffering and war. England and Ireland were at each others throats over land ownership. Ireland wanted to be an independent nation but England didn't want to hand over their rights to that portion of land. In the midst of the war, in Dublin Ireland, Becky wandered through the woods cold and alone. English soldiers had just destroyed her home, killed her family and took the land her family had owned for years away from her. Now she was on the run, she could hear the hounds chasing after, howling in the night. Becky looped through trees and jumped over streams, hoping to loose the hounds but it was no use, the dogs were right on her heals and their English masters not far behind. Plus it didn't help that she had an injured ankle that slowed her down tremendously. If they caught her she knew she would be raped and killed.  
  
"Come on little Irish bitch! See if you can outrun our English hound dogs!!" They yelled out to her, laughing all the while. When she couldn't run anymore Becky collapsed on the wet, cold ground. She had given up, there was nothing in her life worth living for anyway. Mentally she was a wreck, and physically she was even worse, the throbbing in her ankle was killing her.  
  
"My my, what do we have here?" An English soldier asked picking Becky up by her stringy brown hair. "She's full of spunk isn't she boys??" He asked the men behind him, who all cheered and laughed at Becky's frantic struggling.  
  
"You will unhand me!!" She ordered trying to fight off the man's roaming hands.  
  
"And what if I don't my lady?"   
  
"You will feel the wrath of an Irish woman, and that is worse than 10 angry English women!!" She shouted. All the soldiers started laughing hysterically, including the one holding her close to him. Without another word the man pulled her on to his horse located a few feet away and rode to their camp that was a few miles away from Becky's old home.   
  
When they reached the camp the soldier pulled the still struggling Becky down from his horse and drug her into his tent.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode Ms. now shall we get started on the festivities?" He asked thrusting his large frame at her. Using her small size to her advantage, Becky dodged the man's onslaught and ran out the tent opening only to run into a huge chest belonging to an enormous man. Not wanting to get caught again she tried to quickly maneuver around the human wall, but he placed his black gloved hands on her elbows, stopping her from even moving. Becky looked up at his face and was met by a hideous black and red leather mask, behind it was a strange but beautiful combination of eye color one eye was sky blue while the other was hazel.  
  
Once the other Englishman came running out of the tent, cursing about Irish women he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw who was holding his hostage.  
  
"Captain Kane, I...." He sputtered.  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses private!" The larger man bellowed causing Becky to start her struggling once more. "If I ever catch you trying to rape another native I will personal make sure you never touch another woman again, is that clear?" The private gulped and quickly saluted the Captain and ran back into his tent. "Are you all right my lady?" He gently asked.  
  
"Why do ye care you English bastard?" Becky cursed kicking the Captain in the shin.  
  
"OW! You are a feisty thing aren't you?" The captain asked throwing the smaller girl over his shoulder and walking to his own tent.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN YE BASTARD!!!!!!" She shouted causing all the soldiers to look on their captain with curious eyes. When they were in his own tent he slung Becky on to the soft feather bed located in the center of the room.  
  
"Did he touch you in any way my lady?" he asked once again.  
  
"NO! Thank the gods!" She shouted trying to get back up.  
  
"Oh no you don't, not with that injury. Please let me look at it." Becky was in to much pain to argue with the giant of a man so she watched as he gently took her ankle and examined it. "My name is Kane, and you are?" He asked getting up and looking for something to wrap her ankle with.   
  
"Becky. I ask ye once again, why are ye helping me?" Becky's was now a bit calmer and wasn't as afraid as before.  
  
"I would like to apologize for my men's behavior earlier. They had no right to take you from your home like that." Becky looked at Kane in shock.  
  
"YE ARE APPOLOGIZIN TA ME? HOW DARE YE! YOUR MEN KILLED MY' FAMILY, BURNT MY' HOME. HOW ARE YE GONNA MAKE IT UP TELL ME THAT CAPTAIN KANE?????" Becky screamed, tears running down her face. Kane continued with his work, as if he hadn't of heard Becky's outburst.  
  
"It's called war my lady. I am dreadfully sorry about all your misfortunes, I truly am. But there is nothing I can do about it now." Becky could tell he was trying to hold his temper. "I don't want to be in the middle of a war either, but I am, and now you are as well." When Kane finished wrapping up her ankle he sat down next to Becky who was still crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were clean trials on her dirty face where the tears had fallen. But to Kane she was still beautiful.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Kane asked causing more tears to fall down Becky's face. It took all of Kane's will power not to reach over and wipe away the tears that littered her face.  
  
"No, your men burnt my' home to the ground." Kane smirked showing Becky his white teeth.  
  
"Well, my lady, why don't you rest here for the night. In the mornin we can figure out what to do with you." Becky opened her mouth, ready to protest, but all that came out was a yawn. She just stared at Kane, she figured she should be afraid of the masked figure in front of her but for some reason she wasn't, she was more confused about his behavior than his looks.   
  
*Why is this Englishman being so nice to me?* Becky asked herself as she looked at Kane. Although the soft sheets on the feather bed were too alluring to pass up and she did have a very draining day. Becky looked Kane over once more then got comfortable in the bed and instantly went to sleep. Kane looked over at her sleeping figure and sighed. He planned on keeping her around for a while, her feisty attitude and beauty intrigued him, it made him want to learn more about this poor girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this fic.  
  
Stephanie sat in the kitchen of the land owned by her master. She peeled the vegetables and placed them in a large pot so she could cook them. Her brown hair looked plain and dead but it was pulled back into a bun tied with a rubber band. She wore an oversized brown cloth tied at the waist with a wire. She had big pair of tattered boots tied at the ankle with ropes. Her cheeks were covered in soot as well as her clothes. Many of the other slaves and servants were skeptical about having her in the kitchen because of her filthy appearance but then again the food was never spoiled.   
  
After Steph finished the peeling she poured water into the pot and then carried it to the stove and added more wood to the fire. When she was done she looked over at the breakfast dishes and began to wash when a lady entered. She was dressed respectfully in a long blue gown and several jewels all over. "Slave." She stated. "Yes, M'lady." Stephanie said bowing to the master's favorite lady. "Where is my bath water?" she asked annoyed. "I'm cooking the lunch and dinner." Steph stated. "I didn't ask that get me the water and the bath oils..." before she finished she held her nose in the air. "And you should to the lake a bathe your stench is worse then the food you make." Stephanie mumbled something under her breath and then nodded to the lady. "Yes, M'lady as you wish." She then left the kitchen and headed for the outside as she walked down the hall her master exited his harem room. She gasped and pulled her hair over face and used her hands to rub the soot on her face all over. She then walked toward him and bowed when he past. He ignored like she wasn't there.  
  
Her master was a tall man and very masculine. He had a reddish brown hair that he normally tied back. A few times he would cut it short and it suited him good. But what most women saw first of all was his eyes. His brilliant deep green eyes. Stephanie never looked at him in the eyes. She couldn't she new what would happen if she did. He would notice her and he would remember her. Then he would want her like all the others and she wouldn't have it.  
  
Steph sighed with relief. She then quickly made it to the outside and saw the well. She grabbed to buckets and began to get some of the water. When the both were filled she went up to the head lady's room and filled her bath. It took her several times but when it was filled she heated it with the fire and then spread the oils and herbs inside. The door opened and the head Lady walked in she was in a plain white gown, which was rather revealing. "Your bath M'lady" Stephanie said bowing. She then left the room and hurried to the kitchen once there she checked on the soup and then found it almost done. She waited a few more and then took it off the fire and poured into a large soup bowl.  
  
A few minutes later a maid came in and took the pot out of the kitchen to be served to the master. Steph put out the kitchen fire and grabbed the ash from the bottom. She smeared it all over her face and hair and then rubbed her hands on her already filthy clothes. "There perfect." She said looking at her grubby appearance in the back of a metal pan. She then went outside for her lunch but not before grabbing a knife. It had been a long morning and her meal times were her favorite. The reason being she could be alone and think.  
  
She slumped down under a tree and looked around while eating her fruits. Her mind wondered to the wall that surrounded her masters home. It was high but if someone really wanted to they could have climbed over it by climbing the peach trees next to it. Steph finished her food and pulled out a white napkin and unfolded it. Inside were several different roots and herbs. She bit her lip and took an apple core and stuck it in her mouth. She then held out her wrist and a small knife. She slowly cut herself and bit hard into the apple core as she did. She then let the blood drip down. When she had enough she covered up her cut with a piece of cloth. She spat out the core and folded her napkin back up and placed it back in her inside breast pocket.  
  
As she was finishing up the door burst open and another servant came in. "You!" Said the lady. Steph jumped up and looked at her. She felt scared and clutched the knife from behind her back tightly in her hand. "Come hither and the master's brother has returned!" She then hurried back in. Instead of going into the kitchen she ran across the grounds. It was tradition and a sign of respect that all the house hold slaves, servants, or anyone without any nobility come and stand in line as the noble came. The Master's brother Kane was the one who was returning from war. Steph ran across the grounds and saw the line of people already waiting as he arrived. Steph skidded to the ground and bowed her head instantly as Kane passed her. When he was done she let out a huge sigh of relief. She made it just in time.  
  
When Kane waited in front of the house the doors open and the master showed himself. "Welcome home Kane," he said. "Mark..." Kane nodded his head. Mark cleared his throat. "Brother Taker." Mark nodded and then moved aside. Kane looked back and then took the hand of a young woman. Steph peered over and saw Kane helping her inside. She was shocked at first and was wondering what a peasant was doing here with Kane at that matter. Steph shook the thought and then realized tonight was perfect. With Kane back no one would notice. It was time for her escape. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer and AN- I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this fic. I only own Becky. Ok there is gonna be some more foreign words in this chapter, sorry I love Gaelic, its a beautiful language. "Tá tú go h-álainn" means 'your beautiful' and "ni h-ea" means no, "agus" means 'and', "Tá tú glan as do mheabhair" mean's 'your crazy', "is ea" means 'yes'. And Im gonna add a lil bit of Spanish in here, don't give me that look! Just read the fic and you'll know why 'Mi hermoso' means 'my beautiful one'. And wasn't Glenn Jacobs born in Madrid Spain? I think so but if Im wrong leme know and if he isn't well he is in this fic lol. Thanks and remember to R&R.  
  
  
  
When Becky woke the next morning she felt something heavy pressed against her waist and lower leg. Opening her brown eyes she was met with the black and red clad face of Kane who was sound asleep. Becky's first instinct was to push away, but for some odd reason the feeling of Kane's warm body was comforting to her. Since he was sound asleep Becky decided to get a better look at Kane's features, since everything was so hectic the other night Becky didn't get a chance to get a good look at Kane's face.  
  
Taking a chance Becky pulled her right hand out from under the blankets and gently ran it over the smooth leather that covered Kane's face. When he didn't stir from his slumber Becky got a bit braver and let her fingertips run over his perfectly shaped lips and neatly trimmed goatee. Becky finally got her senses back and went to pull her hand away from its exploring, and almost jumped out of the bed when Kane pulled her hand back to his leather clad cheek and hummed deep within his chest,  
  
"Don't stop." He looped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his own. Becky's face was as red as a beat when she found out she was caught, and it didn't help being that close to Kane's hard body either.  
  
"Kane..." Becky was half heatedly trying to push away from him, not wanting to be away from Kane's warm embrace but knowing it was wrong for her to be there. No man had ever made her feel the things she was starting to feel for Kane and it frightened her.  
  
"Why were you touching my face?" He gently asked.  
  
"B_Because I w_wanted to get a b_better look, since last night was... well yeah." Becky stumbled over her words, not able to look Kane in his eyes. Kane titled her head so he could look in her eyes.  
  
"And you aren't afraid of me?" Kane said searching in her eyes for any kind of fear. Becky simply shook her head no and said,  
  
"Tá tú go h-álainn" Kane smiled and said,  
  
"ni h-ea, Tá tú go h-álainn agus Tá tú glan as do mheabhair" Becky's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You can speak Gaelic??" That was the first time Becky had heard him speak her language.  
  
" is ea "He started nuzzling Becky's neck.  
  
" Stay with me."  
  
"What??" She tried to pull back but Kane kept a death grip on her shoulders, keeping her from moving.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
"But Kane.." Becky tried to protest.  
  
"Let me get to know you better, I know we've only known each other not a full day, but I feel a strong connection with you. You are the first woman to let me hold her all night and not wake the next morning in fear." Becky's heart went out to Kane, he seemed like a nice person, he had already saved her once and helped her when she was hurt, but she was still skeptical about Englishmen. They could be very tricky if they put their minds to it. "I would love for you to travel with me to my brothers home in England, then after my business if finished there we could return to my home here in Ireland." Kane's breath tickled Becky's neck and also made it hard for her to think. When she didn't answer Kane continued, "If you do not accept my offer then I will worry something terrible, where would you go after you left my camp?" That's when Becky remembered why she was here in the first place, her home, family and life all gone. Becky was so confused, her mind told her to push the evil Englishman away but her heart was telling her to stay with him that he needed her as much as she needed him.  
  
"How do I know this isn't some dirty trick that ye and the men will laugh about later tonight?" Kane sighed deeply and pulled away from Becky and said,  
  
"I give you my word as an Englishman." Becky cocked an eyebrow at him and huffed.  
  
"I've seen what the word of an Englishman is worth and I am not impressed." Becky said breaking the spell Kane was weaving with his words and actions. Once Becky pushed away from Kane she instantly missed his body heat, thankfully he quickly pulled her back down next to him and whispered in her ear.  
  
"The I give you my word as a man and as a warrior." Kane rubbed the tip of his nose along her neck making Becky shiver, "I'll give you everything in my power that your heart desires." Becky opened her mouth ready to shout out she wanted her parents, little brother and home back, but Kane predicted she was going to say that and quickly placed his index finger over her lips and said, "I said within my power. I cannot bring back your old life, but I can help you build a new one. I can promise you'll never be hungry, you'll never be without clothing or a warm place to sleep, and I also promise to protect you above everything and everyone else." After a while of just listening to Becky's ragged breath, he knew his promises weren't getting him anywhere so maybe his actions would speak for him. Reaching his left hand behind Becky's head, tangling it in her hair, he tilted her head back a little and gently angled his lips over hers.   
  
  
  
Becky was to shocked to respond at first, she just laid there stunned, but she felt Kane's catlike tongue nudge her lips open she couldn't resist his advances anymore. When she started to respond Kane abruptly pulled away, but only moved back enough to see Becky's closed lids, smiling he demanded,   
  
"Stay with me" Becky opened her eyes and asked confused,  
  
"Huh?" Kane chuckled at her stupor, he asked again this time nibbling on her lips.  
  
"Stay_with_me." Becky's senses were over run with the taste of his lips, his masculine sent mixed with the smell of trees and the feel of his huge warm body press against her own.  
  
"Yes." She whispered against his mouth.  
  
"Pardon?" He had heard her answer but wanted to make sure she heard herself as well.  
  
"Yes, I will you with ye." Becky said frustrated taking matters into her own hands. She placed a full-blown kiss on Kane's mouth, which he gladly excepted. A few seconds later Kane pulled back and took a couple of deep breaths, how this girl effected him so fast, and so deeply he didn't know.  
  
"You have no idea how happy you have made me mi hermoso." Kane rubbed her cheek with his index finger before he got up out of bed and headed towards a large screen that was located on the opposite side of the large tent. All of these luxuries located in the tent were strange to Becky, but then again Kane was a strange individual.  
  
"What does that mean?" She asked Kane who was behind the screen getting dressed. A few minutes later he emerged from behind the screen dressed in full battle armor.  
  
"It means 'my beautiful one' in Spanish. I was born in Madrid Spain so while I was there I learned a little bit of the language." He came over and sat on the bed making it creak under his weight. Becky just looked at him, her mouth making a little 'O' shape with the new found knowledge of Kane. "Be prepared, we ride to my brothers today." Kane said.  
  
"How far is his home?" Becky asked getting up and slipping on her poor excuse for shoes.  
  
"Not far, we should be there in a matter of hours. You are sure you want to travel with me?" Kane wanted to double check with her, now she didn't have him as a major distraction, swaying her decision.  
  
"I told ye three times Kane, YES!" Kane took her response, not wanting her to change her mind.  
  
"All right, are you ready?" Kane stood next to her looking her over. Her clothing was inadequate for the rainy weather in England, he made a mental note to have the tailor pay her a visit when they reached Taker's estate.  
  
"Aye." Becky said pulling her hair back with a piece of cloth.  
  
"Then lets ride." Kane said taking Becky's hand into his much larger one.  
  
"What about your things?" Becky motioned to the tent and the items inside.  
  
"We are riding ahead of my men, they will pack up and carry it back home to England. Becky's heart constricted when he mentioned leaving her homeland and into what she considered enemy territory. Kane felt how cold and clammy her hand had gotten from worry and said,  
  
"Don't worry mi hermoso, we will only be staying in England for a short while, then I will bring you to my other home in Ireland."  
  
"You have a home here?" Becky excitedly asked.  
  
"Aye I do, I have a home here, in England and in Scotland. You are welcome to stay in whichever one you choose." Becky had always wanted to go to Scotland, her mother was Scottish, but her heart would always remain in Ireland. Becky's face lit up in a brilliant smile as she clung to Kane's massive arm, which caused him to smile in return. Once they reached the makeshift stables Kane mounted his black steed then reached down and helped Becky sit in front of him, he looped his arms around her waist. Becky snuggled into the warmth of his chest and enjoyed the ride to his brothers home. Hours later Kane and Becky arrived safely to the gigantic iron gates of Taker's estate. Becky turned and looked at Kane and said,  
  
"Who exactly is ye brother?" Kane smiled and hopped off his horse.  
  
"Why lord Taker of course."  
  
"WHAT??" Everyone had heard of Lord Taker, he was a ruthless killing machine and a womanizer to boot! Becky had no idea that the gentle giant she woke up to was related to that monster!  
  
"I am lord Undertaker's brother." He rephrased. Without another word Kane started walking up the gravel walk way, nodding to the servants that had gathered along side the road to greet Kane. Becky's eyes scanned the large castle that was lord Taker's home, when she looked at the large door she saw that it was open and there stood Taker's large frame. Becky shuddered and gulped down her nervousness. Quickly jumping off the horse she followed behind Kane. He was the first to reach Taker, they exchanged a few words that Becky could hear, then Kane looked behind him for Becky. He extended his hand for her to take when she reached the steps. She gladly excepted his already comforting gesture. Becky kept her eyes averted from Taker, she had heard all the horrific stories about him but the worst was about his eyes. They were hypnotic and could cast a spell on anyone who looked at them directly.  
  
"And who is this lovely creature my brother?" Taker asked pointing to Becky.  
  
"This, my lord, is Becky." She kept her eyes downward until she felt a finger lift her chin up, making her eyes come in direct contact with Takers eyes. Now she knew why the rumor was started, his eyes were as green as the emerald grass in Ireland. He could have passed for an Irishman with his long red hair, piercing green eyes and large frame.  
  
"You brought me a new member for my harem?" Taker asked looking Becky over licking his lips greedily. She frowned and turned her questioning gaze to Kane, who looked really uncomfortable if his body language was any indication of his mood.  
  
"Um, no my lord, I do apologize." Kane gently squeezed Becky's hand. "If you please mi hermoso, I need to speak with Lord Taker in private, I will send for you when we are finished." Becky gladly took her leave, giving Kane a look saying 'we will discuss this later!'.  
  
It was getting close to dark and Kane still hadn't sent for her, so Becky continued her exploration of the estate. During her searching she accidentally ran into the harem room, there were women everywhere along with all sorts of wicked looking items hanging from the ceiling and wall such as whips, chains and other things Becky didn't even want to know what they were used for. The closeness of the air in the castle was getting to Becky so she decided to go outside. She exited the door located in the kitchen and saw a large field with lots of peach trees. Plopping down next to a tree she grabbed a peach and started eating it. When she was half way finished she saw a dark figure, obviously female, sneaking in the dark. Unnoticed by Becky's presence she started to climb a peach tree closest to the castle wall.  
  
"HEY!" Becky shouted scaring the girl half to death. The girl turned around and glared at Becky, who this girl was Becky didn't know but she was about to find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the WWE wrestlers!  
  
Stephanie finished up washing the dishes and placed them in the cabinets. She glanced at the clock on the wall and found that it was almost ten o'clock. She sighed and then walked over and pulled out a handkerchief. She unfolded it several times and then placed in some food. Nothing big and nothing that could attract the dogs attention. She packed in a half a loaf of bread, a small apple, and some carrots. She then folded that napkin back up and tied the ends together. She then tied it to the rope around her waste. She then pulled out knife she used to cut herself and sharpened it and then placed it securely against her ankle in her boot.   
  
Stephanie then quickly walked outside and crept around hoping that no one was outside. Lucky for her sake there wasn't anyone. She walked into the stables and found the horses sleeping. She walked past them and found the cages where the hounds were sleeping. She bit her lip and took the napkin from her breast pocket and unfolded it. As soon as she did the smell of her blood awoke the beasts. She held it out so the beasts could smell it and they instantly began to look confused. She smiled and then folded the napkin back into her pocket and left the stable.  
  
Almost time. She thought as she stood against the wall. She glanced at the manor and saw a light in the window. "Turn off," she whispered. After a moment the light turned off and Stephanie hurried to the peach tree. She had to hurry now. She knew that it was time for the slaves to sleep and that even if she locked the kitchen door they'd get in with the master key. She grabbed the lowest branch of the tree and hoisted herself up and carefully climbed up and when she reached the wall she pulled herself over. When she was about to go over she heard someone shout out "HEY!"  
  
Stephanie turned her head and saw a girl sitting under a nearbye peach tree. Stephanie glared at her. She couldn't turn back now. She then jumpe over the wall and ran off.  
  
Stephanie hurried off down the steep hill that led from the manor. She had to get away now. It was all or nothing. Just then she heard someone behind her making a lot of noise. "Hold it!" the girl shouted. Steph growled and pulled out her knife that she did in her boot. She then slowed down her pace and the girl turned around and caught up to her. She clamped her hand on Steph's shoulder and turned around. Stephanie spun around and grabbed the girl's arm and twisted behind her back. She then held her knife against her throat.  
  
"Shout out one more time i swear I'll slit your throat." Stephanie threatened. The girl froze. "I don't know why you are following me but go back to the manor and go on with your life." She then threw Becky to the ground and was about to leave when the sound of barking was heard. "Damn..." she whispered. She then went to run when the girl who was following her tripped her. The two went sliding down a steep hill into a creek. Stephanie cursed loudly and hurried to get back up.  
  
She then looked down and found the girl almost unconcious. Steph grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up and began to run with her. She needed figured she could use her as a hostage or at least she hoped she did. The girl groaned and watched as Stephanie pulled out several things from her pockets and tossed them around. After running for a while and dragging the girl with her she found a cave.  
  
She dropped the girl in the back and then stood at the opening listening. It was silent the powder she created worked.  
  
A few hours before sunrise Becky awoke to find Steph cutting her apple. Becky groaned and then rubbed her head and then noticed her hand was bandaged up and had a specks of blood on it. "Good morning miss." Steph said handing her and apple piece. Becky looked at her and couldn't help but wonder what was she up too. "Eat it or starve choose!" Steph said sternly. Becky took it and ate it. "Now what is your name? I need to know the name of my hostage." Steph said with a smirk. Becky glared at her and then said, "What's YE name and why are ye runnin? Are you a theif?" "Bloody no Miss. I was living the Manor. My name is Miss Stephanie." she said bowing. "Are you a slave?" Becky asked.   
  
Stephanie's eyes darkened. "I'm a slave to no one." she hissed. Becky nodded. "I'm Becky... why are you running away?" Stephanie sighed. "It's a long story." Stephanie anwsered. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Becky said. Steph sighed nodded. Why not? Might as well get to know her hostage.   
  
"I was born in a small village seventeen years ago. My father and mother and all of my family were killed. Slaughtered might I say. Being only thirteen at the time i was sent away as a slave to this man who was rich. He was a bastard. He treated me worse then a slave. He dressed me in rags dirtier then this. He did this all so he could have me.  
  
He tried several times to touch me...but i refused and would eventaully be beaten by him. He came after me in my sleep once. I was able to get away by hitting him where the son don't shine. After two years the man went poor and the Undertaker bought us. I remember though... an old housemaid told me to never too look into his eyes... as soon as i do he will want me and will take me. Also she told me to stay in filth so he'd never try and look at me. I've been trying to escape ever since... i do not want to be in his herem and end up as a prostitute for him!"  
  
Becky could tell how angry Stephanie looked. "Where will you go?" Becky asked. "To my old village. Its near the eastern shore." Stephanie replied. Becky noticed the stern look on her face and her dark eyes. She was a mysterious girl. Just then she stood up suddenly. "Get up." She instructed. "Huh?" Becky said. "Get up were leaving now!" She grabbed Becky by the arm and pulled her up. Becky would have fought back but with her ankle injured and Stephanie having a weapon she was at a disadvantage. Becky limped out of the cave with Stephanie behind her.   
  
The two walked until they reached the river. "Where we at?" Becky asked. "I'm not sure." Stephanie announced. "Then how do we know where to go we could be going in circles!" Becky shouted. "Don't worry i know how far to go. I know that after we pass this river and maybe a day or two walk we'll reach the town where that bastard lived. Then another days walk i should reach my town!" Becky was skeptical about going. For all she new Stephanie was crazy.   
  
The two continued the walk and everything was silent when Stephanie stopped Becky. "Something is following us." Steph said. "What?" Becky whispered. "How do you know?" Steph covered her mouth and then listened. She heard twigs snap. Stephanie turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes. "RUN!" Steph shouted. She ran ahead of becky and there was a loud growl. becky tried to run when the wolf who had been hunting them grabbed Becky by the jaws. It bit deep into the flech of her ankle. Becky screamed and Stephanie was getting away. She turned around and then ran back. She took a rock and hit the wolf causing it to let go.  
  
"COME ON!" Steph shouted. The wolf watch Stephanie and ran at her Steph pulled out her knife and was ready. The wolf lunged but Steph moved out of the way and cut hte dog. In the midst she dropped her knife and it flew across the ground. She tried to get it but the wolf came after her. Becky who climbed up on a low tree branch saw Stephanie backing herself against a tree. Becky looked around and saw apples. She grabbed several of them and began throwing them at the beast. She then began to shout. The wolf howled and then ran at Becky and trapped her in the tree. Steph grabbed her knife but as she was about to throw it at the animal there was numerous arrows lodged into the wolf, making it fall to the grownd dead.  
  
Steph spun around and saw the wolf lying dead. Just then she heard dog barking and men's voices. "oh god no..." Steph said. She then suddenly bolted from her spot and began to run as fast as she could. But before she could get far something hit her and caused her to trip. A second later she was being pulled up and tied up by two of Taker's men. "LET ME GO!" Stephanie screamed.  
  
Becky watched and then gulped but then she saw Kane looking up at her. His eyes cold as ice. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own em, so don't sue!!  
  
Becky threw down her peach and ran towards the girl who climbed up the tree and jumped over the wall. Like a monkey Becky followed her over yelling,  
  
"HEY!!!" Once she got closer to the girl, who had stopped running for a second, Becky placed her hand on the other girls shoulder but was twisted around, a sharp knife lingered dangerously close to Becky's throat.  
  
"Shout out one more time I swear I'll slit your throat." She whispered harshly as she pressed the knife to Becky's throat for impasses. Becky froze in fear when she felt the sharp sting of the blade going into her skin slightly. "I don't know why you are following me but go back to the manor and go on with your life." Roughly she threw Becky down on the ground and went to run off but the howls of the dogs stopped her in her tracks. "Damn!" Knowing she had to by some time for Kane to find her, Becky stood up and tackled her, sending them both tumbling down a steep hill and splashing into a shallow creek, knocking Becky unconscious.  
  
When she awoke the next morning she saw the girl that had theoretically kidnaped her peeling an apple. Groaning she sat up and looked at her surroundings, she was in a dark damp cave. When her eyes came on the young girl sitting at the opening of the cave, she started to worry about her welfare.   
  
"Good morning miss." She said, surprising Becky she pealed a piece of apple and handed it to her, Becky was wondering why this strange girl was acting so nice to her, then she snipped "Eat it or starve choose!" Becky was hungry so she took the apple slice and started nibbling on it. "Now what is your name? I need to know the name of my hostage." Becky snarled at the girl and said,  
  
"What's YE name and why are ye runin Are ye a thief?"   
  
"Bloody no Miss. I was living the Manor. My name is Miss Stephanie." she said bowing a little in Becky's direction.  
  
"Are you a slave?" Becky asked. Stephanie glared at Becky and snipped,  
  
"I'm a slave to no one." After a few more minutes of talking Steph had told Becky a little bit about her but before Becky could start telling her story Steph said, "Get up."  
  
"Huh?" Becky asked.   
  
"Get up were leaving now!" With Becky's re-injured ankle it was harder for Becky to move as fast as Stephanie wanted her to, but she managed. Becky found out that Stephanie was going to use her as a hostage until they reached her old town, which meant she was going further into England, something Becky was not pleased about. Another thing Becky wasn't pleased about was that Stephanie had no idea where she was going. After a few minutes of arguing Stephanie said,  
  
"Something is following us." Steph said.   
  
"What?" Becky whispered. "How do you know?"   
  
Steph covered Becky's mouth with her hand and then listened to the sounds of the night, the sound of a twig snapping finally caught Becky's attention and they both turned around and saw a pair of yellow eyes belonging to a large gray wolf. "RUN!" Steph shouted. Steph ran ahead of Becky who was caught by the wolf, it sunk its teeth deep into her already injured ankle. Becky was surprised when Stehpy came back and helped her by throwing a rock in its direction. After a few Stephy seconds of trying to avoid the wolf, the sound of many arrows flying through the air and land in the wolf and quickly took it down. Becky looked around and saw her 'captor' was apprehended by two guards then her eyes came upon a very angary looking Kane. Before Becky could say anything she passed out from the pain in her bleeding ankle.  
  
When Becky woke up she saw the English country side wizing by her. Paniking she tried to move but was stilled by a gloved hand that was wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Stay still." Becky was about to slip out of conciousness again when he whispered,  
  
"Kane." Ke kept silent, frowning at the thoughts that pleauged his mind. If Becky didn't want to stay with him she should have said so. He had given her plenty of chances to trun back, why wait until now to run away. Kane figured she was different from all the other women in Great Britian, but now he knew for a fact that she wasn't what he thought she was. Now Lord Taker had ordered him to hunt down her and the other girl like wild animals. More than likley bothe women would be placed in Taker's herem, that thought alone made Kane's body go cold and ridgid. The idea of Becky giving Taker pleaser instead of himself made Kane see red. No matter what happened between himself and Becky he still felt a strong connection with this girl. Another thing that bothered him was Becky's health, her ankle was really starting to look bad. The wolf bite she sustained was painfull looking, he wanted comfort her but for some reson Kane knew she would not allow him to.  
  
A few hours later they arrived back to Lord Undertaker's estate. Kane lept off his horse and carried Becky to the healing house. It was a small log cabin located right beside Taker's castle. Kane quickly handed her to the men working in the house and said,  
  
"Take care of her, I should return soon." He quickly went to exit the house but was met with one of Taker's guards.  
  
"Captian Kane, Lord Undertaker would like to speak with you right away." He bowed low and quickly sprinted away.  
  
**Oh great** Kane thought as he walked into the castle, making his way through the dark hallways. The screams of the prisoners being tortured in the dugneon echoed off the coblestone walls, uneffecting Kane. Onfce he reached the throne room he saw Taker sitting on the throne looking very foreboding.  
  
"My lord." Kane bowed.  
  
"Leave us!!!!" Taker bellowed to his subjects. When the room was cleard of people the fight began. "Why did you bring this wench into my house, causing trouble in the ranks of my slaves??"  
  
"Permisson to speak freely?" Kane calmly requested through clenched teeth.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I strongly suggest you take a look at the slave girl that escaped today. How do we know she wasn't already planning on leaving these grounds?"   
  
"Why would any of my slaves try and escape? They have a dry roof over their heads, food to eat, water to drink, what more could one person ask for???"  
  
"Have you seen the girl?" Kane asked.  
  
"Well, no, why?"  
  
"I think you should take a look at the poor girl before you make judgments on anyone. You must leave Becky's fate in my hands dear brother." Taker looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it, she was one less person to deal with.  
  
"All right brother, do what you will with her, but heed my warning. If she crosses my path again there will be diar consequences, do you understand?" Kane bowed low again and answered.  
  
"Yes my brother." With that he left, as he walked out the door he saw two guards pulling the poor slave girl into the throne room. She was franticly trying to struggle her way free from the guards vice like grip, but they would not waver in their grip. Kane said a silent prayer for the girl then went back to the healing house to check on Becky. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own em, sowy!!  
  
Stephanie watched as Kane left the room. Whatever he was talking about concerned him, Taker, Becky and most likely herself. Steph felt the two guard pick her up roughly by the arms and dragged her in the room. Stephanie on the other hand refused to go in without struggling. Maybe if she was lucky she would be able to get free and try to run for it. It was useless though for the guards dragged her in and threw her to the ground in front of her "master's" feet.   
  
She saw his black boots but dared not to look up at him. Instead she held her head down and clamped her mouth shut. Don't look at him! She said to herself. "Get up wench!" Undertaker growled. Stephanie refused and buried her nails into the carpet as if to try and keep herself to the ground. Undertaker began to get annoyed. He placed his boot on her left hand and stepped hard on it. "YOU WILL OBEY ME!" he shouted. Stephanie bit her lower lip and waited. Don't cry! she thought.  
  
Undertaker signaled the guards who then lifted her off the ground. Stephanie shut her eyes and turned her head to the side. "Look at me!" he demanded. Stephanie refused and kept her eyes closed and mouth shut. He then grabbed her roughly by her dirty face and made her face him although her eyes were still shut. "LOOK AT ME!" he shouted. Steph had to refuse. She couldn't let him see her eyes. Her mysterious and sad eyes. He couldn't let her see that she was beautiful and a virgin.   
  
Taker began to look angry. His eyes blazed with anger. He then held up his hand and violently stuck her across the face. Stephanie's head flew to the side and her eyes opened. The second they did Taker grabbed her face and looked at her dark brown eyes and saw beautiful and sad eyes. Steph looked into his green eyes and felt her body grow cold.  
  
"Take her to the harem room," he said. The guards looked at one another in confusion. "My lord?" one said. "TAKE HER THERE!" he shouted annoyed by them. "And then get a servant to have a bath ready for her." The guards nodded and dragged Stephanie you finally regained herself and began to struggle again. It was no use because they got her into the harem room. She gasped and nearly screamed in horror. Whips and chains were all around along with rope. She backed herself away from the walls and then someone touched her shoulder. Steph screamed and saw it was just a servant.  
  
"Your bath is already set." Said the servant. She then opened a door and Steph refused to go in. "Please go in ... if our master forces ye, ye will be sorry." She then grabbed Steph by the elbow and pulled her into a bath room. The center was a huge bathtub obviously used more then one person at a time. There was a mirror with brushes, combs and a screen for dressing. Steph looked at the servant. "Undress and into the water with ye!" said the lady handing her towel.   
  
Steph went behind the screen and took off her brown cap and her hair fell down past her shoulders. She then took off he musty looking clothes and undid the wire on boots and then wrapped the towel around her. Stephanie's face turned red on being nude. She peeked behind the screen in hopes that the servant had left. She didn't obviously waiting to help her with her hair. She stepped out carefully and walked over to the tub and placed one foot in the steaming hot water. She then sat in and let the water consume her.  
  
After a few minutes she soaked her hair and the servant washed it for her. When the bath was over Steph stepped out and was greeted with another towel. She then sat in front of the mirror with her head down as the servant brushed her hair out and then pulled it back with two clips. She was then ushered behind the screen again only to find her clothes were gone and in place was a simple white dress that Stephanie didn't even think of wearing. She picked it up and automatically knew it was too small for her.   
  
"I cannot where this!" Stephanie said. "Its far to small." The lady didn't say anything. Steph placed on the dress and it fit all her curves but was tight and made her body look more desireable. When she came from behind the screen the lady tied the strings on the back of the dress tightly. "Now hurry the master will see ye soon!" said the servant hurrying her into another room that wasn't the heram room but a bed room. The master's main bedchamber.  
  
When she was left alone she felt herself grow scared. SHe ran to the window and saw she was high up. TOO high up fro her to jump and survive without injury. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and then looked up at the Undertaker. "How long have ye been here?" he asked suddenly. "Two years..." she said. Undertaker took her by the cheeks and look at her face. "How old are ye?" he asked. "Seventeen." she replied. Undertaker examined her.  
  
He let her go and circled her like a hawk. His eyes following each and every curve of her dark skin. Unlike most noble women who hald milky skin Steph's skin was tan because she had been working and it caused her to get a tan. The white dress she was in only suited her even more. He touched her side with his hand and slid it down. "How come I've never noticed you." he whispered. Steph felt his hand slide to the back of her dress and undoing the tied strings. "A beauty like you." He licked his lips and then kissed the side of her face. He finished untieing her dress and smiled.  
  
Steph found herself being squished between the wall and her 'master's' body. His hands found themselves to her shoulder straps as he kissed her. Steph refused to kiss back but it only excited him. He forced his kisses onto her. Steph eyes opened wide and she bit down hard on his lip. Taker pulled back allowing Stephanie to breath. Taker felt his lip and then found blood coming out. "Wench." he said under his breath. Stephanie backed away from him and was prepared to run but he grabbed her by the arm and flung her onto his bed.   
  
He got ontop of her and Stephanie screamed and began clawing at him. He was able to pin her arms down and Steph gasped and then realized the only way to get away was to do the one thing that could hurt any man. She lifted her leg up and it connected to him causing the undertaker to fall next to her in pain. Stephanie pushed him away and tried to run away only to find the door was locked. She looked around and saw the key on the nightstand. She ran back and got the key but before she could even use it Undertaker grabbed her by the arm and slapped her across the face.  
  
"You stupid wench!" he spat. "You will respect me!" He then picked her up by the hair and unlocked the door himself. He threw her to the floor and picked up small whip and hit her three times on the back. Steph held back her tears and looked up at him. "YE BASTARD!" she shouted. Taker grabbed her by the hair and then dismissed her for the night. She was then taken to the dungeon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer and AN: Don't own em other than Becky. In this chapter, Gaelic is used again. 'leithscéal mé' = 'excuse me?'. Remember to R&R. Thanks!!  
  
Kane's boot heal tattooed the ground he walked on as he stomped his way through the stone hallways of the castle. When he reached the kitchen door, passing the cowering cooks and servants, he ducked through the door and quickly sprinted across the yard to where the healing house was located. Once again he had to duck to enter the house and was immediately greeted by a kind looking old midwife.  
  
"Greetings Captain Kane. What can I do for you on this fine morning?" Her voice was somehow soothing to Kane, maybe it was the slight Irish accent she held reminded him of Becky.  
  
"The girl I brought in not but a moment ago, how is she?" The concern was evident in his voice but the look upon his face was as cold and hard as ice.   
  
"Aye yes, the young Irish girl Becky. Yes she is doin fine, but that ankle of hers will take some time to heal. So make sure she does no walking for quite some time." Kane nodded his head in agreement then asked,  
  
"May I see her?" The midwife smiled kindly and lead him deeper into the wooden house. After passing many doors she finally stopped at one that was at the end of the hall, she gently pushed the door open and allowed Kane to walk in first. Becky was lying on a pile of hay, the only thing Taker would allow in the healing house, and looking out the small window that was located at the top of the wall. The healing house looked more like a prison than a place for the sick to mend. Becky drew her attention to Kane and smiled. He was glad that she was ok, but the nagging questions in his mind would not let him be. 'Did she despise him so much that she willingly left with the slave, or was she really captured?' That was the main question that riddled his already troubled mind.  
  
"Thank you, you are dismissed." He ordered to the midwife. She smiled at them both then closed the door with a squeak leaving the two alone.  
  
"I am very please to see ye Kane." Becky happily said, sadly Kane did not return her happieness.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He sternly asked. Becky frowned and replied,  
  
"Because that girl took me."  
  
"There is no need to lie to me, if you didn't want to stay with me in the first place you should have said so."  
  
"leithscéal mé?" Becky's voice raised a bit. "At first I didn't want to go with ye, but in the end it was my choice to go with ye and so far I have enjoyed it! But the other day that girl kidnapped me, I did NOT willingly go with her." Becky was screaming at Kane now.  
  
"What a temper you have, maybe a few more days in here will calm you down." Kane turned to leave but Becky yelled after him.  
  
"NO! You cannot leave me here, the air is to close in here, I can barely breath. You promised me that as long as I was with you I would have anythin my heart wanted, well I want to be out in the sunshine, if not that then at least out of here and into a room inside Lord Taker's estate!" Kane huffed.  
  
"You abandon me, why should I keep my word when you did not keep yours!?"  
  
"I did keep my word and I am not lyin! If ye don't believe me ask the slave girl, she will tell you the truth." Kane tilted his head to the side and looked into Becky's dark brown eyes that were so full of emotion it was hard for him to look away.   
  
"Out of respect, I will see what the slave girl says, but you will stay here for the time being. If the girl says you are lying I want you gone!" Kane clicked his heals together then exited the room, leaving a crying Becky in his wake.   
  
Once again he found himself walking down the halls of the castle, this time to a place he absolutely despised, the harem room. He opened the old wooden door and the smell of body oil and sex lingered in the air. As soon as he stepped in the threshold he was greeted by a blonde woman scantly dressed in red. She was Taker's main mistress named Sara.  
  
"Ah Captain Kane, we have not seen you in such a long time!" She cooed as she ran her hands over Kane's large pectoral muscles. Grabbing her wandering hands Kane placed them at her side and sternly said,  
  
"I have no time for this, where is the girl that Lord Taker sent here recently, the one with brown hair, used to work in the kitchen?" A sour look came across Sara's features at the mention of the girl.  
  
"Oh, Lord Taker took her to his room a while ago, but now she is in the dungeon. Can you believe that whelp actually denied Lord Taker? I mean..." Sara would have gone on all day if Kane hadn't stopped her chattering.  
  
"Thank you Sara, that will be all." Before she could answer he turned and quickly made a hasty exit. The harem room was not a place Kane liked to visit very often. Not wanting to waste anymore time he stomped his way to the dungeon, the increasing sound of screams let Kane knew he was close to his destination. Throwing open the door bared door he looked around the small room. It smelled of death and decay and made Kane remember all the battles he was in, how the earth would smell the same way whenever he left. He was brought back to reality when he remembered why he was actually there. He looked around the room that consisted of many doors, in between each door was a set of chains that were connected to the wall. Kane saw a small, fragile looking arm sticking out from one of the doors picking at the lock. Kane knew instantly that this was the girl he was looking for. He slowly crept up on the girl and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me you bastard!!!!" She cried as Kane roughly pulled her to the door, glaring at her through the bars.  
  
"Did you take Becky by her own will or did you kidnap her?" Kane asked not wanting to beat around the bush. Stephanie just glared at the man who obviously was bigger and stronger than her. But she didn't care, if they were going to kill her then she wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
"Why should I tell you a thing?" She snipped still struggling to free her wrist.  
  
"I will not ask you again wench, did you take her?" Steph glared at Kane again and spit on his masked face.   
  
"I will tell you nothing, whip me, kill me for all I care! There are worse fates than death!!!" She cried. Kane could tell she was a very strong willed and emotional person. Holding in his raging temper Kane used his catlike reflexes to grab Stephanie's chin, his vice like grip not faltering when she tried to jerk away.  
  
"I implore you, please tell me the truth." He almost begged. Stephanie had no choice but to look into Kane's strange eyes. The sadness in his eyes almost looked like a reflection of her own. She also came to the realization that he was theoretically begging her to tell him about the incident between her and Becky, and that was something she figured he never did. For one of the first times in her life, she let her wall down.  
  
"All right. Yes, I did take her against her will. If you look by her throat you can see where my blade cut into her skin." She finally drew her eyes away from Kane's, the fight gone out of her.  
  
"Thank you." He simply said and ran out of the gloomy dungeon. Steph sighed and went back to trying to pick at the lock, thankful that he had forgotten about the pick for now.  
  
With lightning fast speed Kane ran to the healing house. How could he doubt Becky like that? He had some serious trust issues to work out. He should have known Becky was not the type to lie to him or deceive him. He ignored the midwife and ran directly to Becky's room, throwing open the door he ran to her bedside and knelt next to her.  
  
"Forgive me my lady. Forgive me for not trusting you." Becky looked at him and smiled, petting his brown hair.  
  
"There was nothin to forgive Kane. I just hope you will be able to trust me now." Kane looked into her eyes and said,  
  
"Believe me when I say mi hermeso, that I will not doubt you again." Becky petted Kane's cheek then lighted the mood by saying,  
  
"May I get out of this dreary healing house?" Kane laughed, the gesture touching Becky deep within her soul.  
  
"Of course Mi hermeso." Kane bent his knees and gently took her in his arms, her hands instantly linked behind Kane's thick neck. He smiled at her and then turned to leave the room, taking her back to his room in the castle. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Stephanie waited as the guards exited the dungeon. She nearly gagged as the rancid smell of dead corpses filled her nostrils. Still she was safe from Taker. She was safe and alone. She quickly slipped her hands through the shackles and chuckled to her self. She was complaining on how painful the shackles were that the guards didn't bother to really tighten them. She then ripped the white dress she was forced to wear half way allowing her to move her legs easier. She then looked around through some old bones and looking for a sharp one small one.  
  
After a while she found one. She was happy that she found one and hopefully she could use it to pick the lock on the door. She slipped her thin arm through the bars and placed the bone inside the keyhole. She pressed her ear against the door in hopes to be able to hear if she was doing anything to the lock. She twisted it around a few times and heard the bone scratching against the inside. "Come on." She whispered.  
  
Just as she turned the done again she felt someone grab her arm. Steph gasped and instantly shouted, "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Did you take Becky by her own will or did you kidnap her?" she heard Kane say. Steph looked through the bars at the mask Captain of the guards and the brother of the man who ordered her to be locked in here. She looked at his masculine body and didn't care if he could hurt her. She continued to glare at him. "Why should I tell you anything?" she snapped instantly and trying to get free.   
  
As she tried to get free Kane's hold on her tightened. Steph held tightly to the bone pick she was using to try and break free but Kane wouldn't let go. "I will not ask again wench! Did you take her?" he asked in anger. Steph let out a low growl when he called her a wench. I'll show you wench! She thought as he squeezed her arm tightly causing her pain.  
  
"I will tell you nothing!" Stephanie shouted. "WIP ME! KILL ME FOR ALL I CARE! THERE ARE WORSE FATES THEN DEATH!" Kane's gripped softened a bit. Steph kept her stern face even though Kane's temper was flaring. She turned away from him but with incredibly speed he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. Steph tried to pull away but his grip was strong, much like his brother.  
  
"I implore you, please tell me the truth!" Stephanie heard him say. Although he was monstrous and almost frightening Stephanie couldn't help but think he was begging for her to tell him. She noticed the sadness in his eyes. She felt her heart begin to hurt. She didn't know exactly why but she broke down her walls and wanted to tell him.  
  
"All right. Yes, I did take her against her will. If you look by her throat you can where my blade cut into her skin!" She said. She then turned away from Kane unable to keep up her strong defense that she normally placed up. Kane let her go and simply gave her a "Thank you." And left swiftly.  
  
Steph stood there and felt weird. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. She stood there for a while trying to think WHY she told Kane instead of having him beat it out of her. She then realized that the way Kane looked at her was the same way she felt when people looked at her, Sad, angry, betrayed, and alone! Steph groaned and then realized she still had the bone in her hand. She grinned and then said, "Thanks Kane." And then continued to try and open the lock.   
  
After what seemed like hours of trying to break the lock the bone snapped. Steph groaned and held the broken bone in her hand. she tossed it to the ground and slumped down to the floor. "Damn it!" she shouted looking up at the evening sky. She tucked her knees under her chin and felt like crying her eyes out. NO! she thought. I can't cry! I just have to believe that everything will be okay! I'll get out of here!  
  
Even though she thought that it really did seem hopeless.  
  
In the harem room Lord Undertaker was sitting while his ladies were around him. They tried to pleasure him but he wasn't in the mood nor was he happy. He had been denied by a woman. A very captivating woman who was strong willed. She was able to deny him and not fear him like most woman. She actually hurt him but that made him only desire her more. He would love to make love to her. She was fiery and she would make an excellent addition. Not only was she strong but beautiful. Her fair skin, beautiful brown hair, and her mysterious eyes made him lust for her. All he had to do was break her.  
  
"You're dismissed." Taker said to his harem. The women all looked puzzeled. They wanted to know what was wrong but instead of questioning him they left him alone, except for Sara. She grinned and sat in Taker's lap. "I dismissed you!" Taker said coldly. Sara slid her hands down his chest and to his manhood. "Master, surely you don't mean me." she said kissing him. "I said you are Dismissed!" he said with anger. Sara instantly stood up. She being the favorite of Lord Undertaker had never seen him dismiss her. She nodded and left the room.  
  
"He dismissed me!" Sara said in anger. "I'm so humiliated!" she felt her hands tremble. What could have made him so angry and unwilling to make love to her. As she was heading down the hall she passed the kitchen and heard two people talking. Normally she'd ignore them but this particular conversation caught her attention.  
  
"I hear the former slave cook was made one of the Master's Harem girls." said one of old cooks.  
  
"Yes, and she refused him!" said another.  
  
"Are ye sure?"  
  
"AYE! She even drew blood from his lip! I saw it that i did! Also the master was quite mad when and now she's in the dungeon!"  
  
"Oh, the poor girl!"  
  
"Aye but be silent about it. If the master hears us he might put us in the dungeon!"  
  
Sara's anger was burning. SO! she thought her hatred showing in her eyes. A wench was the reason! I will not be second! She marched into her room and undressed from her gown and into a simple dark blue dress. She placed a vail over her face and crept from her room barefooted.  
  
She headed into the dungeon and found the smell almost unbarable but she had to press on. She found the key to the cells on the wall. She took the key and searched through each cell until she came to one with a girl curled up and leaning against the wall. THAT'S HER! Sara thought in anger. WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER? I have larger breasts, a slender body, beautiful soft hair, long legs, and I'm not a peiece of garbage! Sara couldn't believe this girl was the one Taker wanted over her.   
  
She didn't care though. She had to get rid of her. The only way she could think of was to open the door and let her escape. If she escaped then no one could blame her. She would then poisen the hounds making them sick, too sick to go and find her. Then she would be the master's favorite once more!  
  
Sara opened the cell door and the girl looked up. Sara stared at her through the veil. "Hurry." Sara said. Stephanie looked at her and stood up. "What?" Steph asked. "Hurry and run! If not i'll leave you here!" Stephanie was confused. She didn't know what to think. She headed toward the door and when Sara didn't move she ran out. Sara watched as she ran out of the dungeon.  
  
Steph quickly and quietly ran up the stairs and found the kitchen deserted. She quickly grabbed some food and placed them in a cloth napkin. She then took another knife and held it close to her. If anyone stood in her way should would not hesitate to kill.  
  
After quietly sneaking through the manor she made it outside. She went over to the peach tree she used the first time to get over the wall when she saw someone was there. She gasped but when she saw the person hold a light she saw it was Becky. "What are you doing?" Becky asked looking at her. Steph didn't respond. "Tell me or I'll scream!" Becky threatened. Steph sighed and said, "Alright..." she then quickly pulled out her knife and like before held it against Becky's throat. Becky gasped and felt the cold steal against her.   
  
"You scream and I'll kill you!" Steph threatened. "Now how did you get here?" Becky smiled. "I saw you creeping past Kane's room. I told him a little lie and luckily enough my ankle wasn't in that much pain that i could come out here and find you. Why are you running away?"  
  
"I told you!" Steph said in a loud whisper. "I won't be his whore! I want to go back to my home! The one at the edge of the country near the ocean! You know on the west side." Becky looked at her and noticed she was frustrated. "But what if something attacks you?" becky asked. "Please! Try and understand! How would you feel seeing your family die! Then having to be sold to a man who wants you body for his sickening pleasure and then being sold to another man just like that! Becky! PLEASE let me go and DO NOT tell anyone. I just want to go back home!"   
  
Becky could tell that she had a hard life. She couldn't even imagine how bad her life was but then again maybe she could. She had Kane to watch over her but Undertaker was different. He was greedy and had a room full of women who wanted him. She then did the only thing she could think of. She stepped aside. Stephanie smiled and climbed the tree.  
  
"Thank you... and Becky keep this a secrete!" Steph begged. Becky nodded and said, "I give you my word!" Steph smiled and climbed over the wall and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
The first day Stephanie traveled non stop. She didn't want anyone catching up to her. She didn't have any horse or any way to travel but on foot. It was tiring but she had to keep going. She had to get to her home. She ate as she walked and only took short breaks when she felt to exhausted to go on.  
  
That night she rested for a few hours and then as soon as she awoke she continued on her journey. Even though Stephanie wasn't really sure if she was going to right way she had to get far away. Myabe the next town she hit she could find a map or have someone take her back to her home by the ocean.  
  
After four days of travling Stephanie was exhausted and hungry when she saw a town. She was excited and used whatever energy she left to get to the town. Once there she looked around breifly and passed out only to have a crowd of people surround her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own em! Except for Becky.  
  
Kane carefully placed Becky on the soft feather bed that took up the majority of the room. It felt much better than the so called 'bed' she slept in during her stay in the healing house.  
  
"Is there anything else you need mi hermoso?" Kane asked towering over her. Becky smirked a little when he called her his treasure again.   
  
"No." She simply said adjusting herself to get comfortable. Without another word Kane turned on his heal and went to exit the room. "Where are ye goin?" Her voice sounded desperate which made Kane's heart swell to hear the emotion for him ringing clear in her voice.  
  
"There is a lot that I must tend to." He said his back still to her.  
  
"Oh." Her face fell slightly. Kane turned his face to her and grinned impishly at her.  
  
"Why? Are you sure there isn't something else you need?" A blush worked its way up Becky's neck and tinted her cheeks pink.  
  
"Would ye please stay with me, just until I go to sleep?" He barley heard her, but in a blur he had his boots off and slid underneath the sheets with Becky. Sighing she cuddled closer to Kane's body heat and instantly went to sleep. Kane sat there and watched her, already a small drop of drool was forming in the corner of her mouth, and in his mind she was the prettiest thing in the world. Kissing her temple he drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
When Becky woke up it was night, the stars were shining brightly and the moon hung low in the sky. Becky was about to go back to sleep but heard dainty sounding footsteps coming from the hallway, turning her head towards the door she saw Stephy slinking her way towards what looked like the kitchen. Wanting to know where she was going Becky went to move when Kane tightened his hold on her, completely stilling her efforts.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, nuzzling the now warm leather of his mask under her ear. Becky had to think of a lie and quick, she hated to lie to Kane but she had to. For some reason she knew Stephy needed her help, the look in her brown eyes told Becky all she needed. Plus Becky always had a sixth sense when it came to reading peoples feelings.   
  
"My legs are crampin up and I need somethin to drink." Becky carefully swung her legs out from underneath the sheets and placed her legs on the floor, testing out her ankle.  
  
"Won't you let me get the water for you?" Kane pleaded holding back a yawn. Becky smiled.  
  
"No, ye need to get some more sleep. I'll be back before ye miss me."  
  
"Want to place a bet on that? I'll miss you as soon as your foot hits the outside of this room." Kane said placing his head back on the pillow. Becky blew him a kiss then said,  
  
"I promise to return soon." With that she went as quickly as she could, down to the place where she first met Steph, at the peach grove.   
  
Quietly she crept to the kitchen and grabbed a candle out of the drawer and lit it, making sure she could see once she was outside. As she figured Stephanie was scaling the wall   
  
"What are ye doing?" Becky asked. When Steph didn't answer Becky got a little mad. "Tell me or I'll scream!" Becky threatened. Steph sighed and said, "All right..." She looked like was going to actually talk to her but quickly jerked behind her and held the same knife she used before, up to her throat.   
  
"You scream and I'll kill you!" Steph threatened. "Now how did you get here?" Becky smiled.   
  
"I saw ye creeping past Kane's room. I told him a little lie and luckily enough my ankle wasn't in that much pain that I could come out here and find you. Why are you running away?"  
  
"I told you!" Steph said in a shrill whisper. "I won't be his whore! I want to go back to my home! The one at the edge of the country near the ocean! You know on the west side." Becky heard the desperation in her voice and knew she felt strongly about leaving Lord Taker, not wanting to be tied down and used like that. Becky had felt that way herself once but then she met Kane...  
  
"But what if something attacks ye?" Becky asked.   
  
"Please! Try and understand! How would you feel seeing your family die! Then having to be sold to a man who wants you body for his sickening pleasure and then being sold to another man just like that! Becky! PLEASE let me go and DO NOT tell anyone. I just want to go back home!" On a certain level Becky knew how she felt, although she didn't see her family being killed, she knew what it was like to be with out them. It was then how much she really appreciated Kane and his kindness towards her. Becky knew there was nothing she could do or say to stop Steph so she just moved aside.  
  
"Thank you... and Becky keep this a secret!" Steph begged throwing her leg over the side of the wall. Becky nodded and said, "I give ye my word!" With that Stephanie disappeared over the stone wall. Becky sighed and limped her way back to the kitchen. When she closed the door she heard a deep voice say,  
  
"Why were you outside?" It was Kane. Becky almost screamed and said.  
  
"Good lord Kane, ye scared the life out of me." Kane came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her once again, Becky knew she would never get tired of feeling his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "I was just lookin at the stars." She lied again. She really hated lying to him to but her word was her bond. She just hopped Kane didn't hear her talking, thankfully he didn't.  
  
"You promised you'd be right back." He smiled evilly at her causing Becky's heart to flip flop in her chest.  
  
"Im sorry."   
  
"It is all right mi hermoso." He quickly scooped Becky up in his arms and started walking with her to his room. "You can make it up to me later." Becky laughed and kicked her feet out. Becky and Kane were happy with each other, but something told Becky in the back of her mind that it wouldn't last long. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the mentioned wrestlers in this fic.  
  
When Steph awoke she found a warm wash cloth against her forehead and herself in a darkened room. She was in a soft firm bed with two pillows made of feathers. The room smell faintly of roses, a scent Steph despised. Roses reminded her of the death of her family. It crushed her watching as roses were piled on there graves. Not only roses but all kinds of flowers and it angered her.   
  
She sat up in bed and the cloth fell to her lap. She swung her legs over to the side and groaned when she tried to stand. After walking what seemed like forever she wasn't surprised her legs were aching greatly and cramped. Just then the door opened and Stephanie jumped.   
  
"Oh hello deary." said a tender yet frail voice. Stephanie saw an eldery woman carrying a bowl of water. "You gave us all a fright missy. Collapsing on the ground. We thought you died." Steph watched as she set the bowl down on the side table and took a fresh wash cloth from her apron pocket and dabbed it into the water. She went to clean of a small cut on Stephanie's neck but Steph pushed her away.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. "Aye Village of Seaward. A small village with only about thirty or so people." said the eldery woman. Stephanie cursed. She was still away from her home but how far? She didn't know any towns other then her own and the ones she had been to. "Um excuse me do you know where the town of Galstenbury is?" The old lady laughed and sat down in a rickedy old chair. "Why of course deary. Its the closest village to this one! Not even a half a days walk!"  
  
Steph's eyes lit up for the first time in a long time. She stood up and instantly fell back down on the bed in pain. "Calm yourself seary before ye hurt ye self!" said the old lady. "I can't! I'm almost home! I want to go home now!" She couldn't help it but she was excited. She could go home and finally be free. "Listen deary i can't keep ye here but at least let me make ye some breakfast! Looks like ye haven't eaten in days!" The old Lady said. Steph was hungry and she couldn't resist a free snack and better to get some energy she'd still have a long way to go.  
  
After eating a fine dinner Stephanie headed out of the town in the direction of her home. She carried with her a flask filled with water and some fruits, compliments of the old lady. She also grabbed a nice stick for walking since her legs were still a bit weak. But it was worth it.  
  
After what seemed like forever Stephanie finally saw a small town in the distance. She dropped her walking stick and things on the ground and nearly wanted to cry. She forgot all about the things she brought and tried her best to run. "Home!" she whispered as she tried to run. As she reached it she began to cry of happiness. "HOME!" she screamed. She tripped but she didn't care. After being away so long nothing looked more beautiful.  
  
In a house made of wood and covered with vines a young man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail sat reading. He had the window opened and a cool summer breeze flew into the window causing him to look up. When he looked out the window he jumped up. He saw a shabby looking girl entering a house. The man ran out of his house and out to the woman who entered the house. Once he got to the house he saw the woman crouching in front of a pile of burnt books.  
  
"HEY! YOU!" shouted the man. The girl jumped up and spun around in fear. Her heart was pounding as she looked up and saw the man. "What are ye doing here?" he asked. "This house is off limits! Who are ye?"   
  
Stephanie stood her ground and ripped off the piece of cloth from her head and let her musty brown hair fall past her shoudlers. "I use to live here!' She said. "WHO ARE YE?" The two stared at each other but the man's mouth dropped. "It couldn't be..." he said. Stephanie watched as he moved closer.   
  
"You can't be that little girl who use to wrestle with me?" he said. "The girl who use to live here!" Steph looked at him and squinted her eyes and then widened them. "Robert? Rob?" she gasped. "Stephanie?" he said. The two looked in shock at each other. Then the screamed in joy.   
  
"I can't believe it's ye!" said Rob  
  
"You've grown!" she said. "No longer that wimpy boy!"  
  
"Look at... ye..."   
  
"Aye... look at me... years of..."   
  
"Ye look just like i remember!"  
  
The two laughed and Stephanie did remember when the two use to come home filthy from wrestling around. How long it had been since she last seen him. The two then hugged tightly. Steph crying in his arms.  
  
"My god, its been so long since i last seen ye!" Rob cried. "I've tried so hard... to get away when i was sold as a slave. I finally made it back!" she said into his chest. "You know... when you left i searched for you but i never found you. I thought... I lost you!" She smiled looking up at him and then punched him playfully.  
  
"Not going soft on me? You maybe older, stronger, and bigger then me but I can still beat you!" she laughed. Rob placed his hands up as if they were going to fight. "Ye think?" he laughed.  
  
After a long relaxing bath Stephanie tied her hair back in a bun and then placed on a dress Rob was able to find. It fit her nicely showing off her curvy features. "Well look how you cleaned up!" Rob said as she came into the room where he was sitting. She smiled. "Yes quite different." she responded twirling around. She stood up in front of him and he stood a few inches taller nothing like how Taker towered over her like a giant.   
  
Rob then hugged her tightly. "It's so great to see you." he said. Steph blushed slightly as he hugged her. Her heart began to quicken and she felt weak. "I know. I've dreamed of returning here. I almost forgot how it felt like being free. I only wish my family was here." she looked down sadly at the ground but Rob only tightend his grip around her and kissed her cheek. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own em' don't sue. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, we really appreciate ya'll!!  
  
After Kane took Becky and himself back to bed they instantly went to sleep. During her sound slumber Becky kept having dreams of her family, she could swear she heard their cries for help as they burned inside the farm house. Then she saw Kane come up from behind the burning house with a large torch in his hands, he apparently had set the fires. Before she could question him about it a flying arrow lodged itself in his chest, causing him to hit the ground with a sickening thud. She woke herself up screaming and crying, the loud shrieking drew the attention of Lord Taker who was wondering by her room. Thinking quickly he burst into the room and saw that there was no trouble, only Becky hysterically crying. Since Kane was off checking on his men, she had no one to confide in. Taker leaned out of the room and summoned the nearest servant.  
  
"Go and find captain Kane and tell him to return to the castle right away." The servant bowed low then ran out of Taker's site. After Taker knew he was gone, he closed the door and went to sit next to Becky on the bed.  
  
"What is the matter little one?" He asked placing his big hand on her back. Becky hiccuped then drew away, afraid of why Taker was in her chambers in the first place.  
  
"Where is Kane?" She asked.  
  
"He is with the soldiers, what is troubling you little one?" He asked again, his tone was full of concern and comfort.  
  
"Nothin, why are ye here if ye don't mind me askin Lord Taker?" She asked brushing a stray tear away from her cheek.  
  
"I was making my rounds and heard you scream, I was afraid something had happened to you."  
  
"Why were ye worried about me milord?" Taker sighed and got more comfortable on the bed next to her.  
  
"My brother cares for you a lot and if something were to happen to you then it would devastate him. I care for my little brother as a older brother should, and I look out him as I have done all his life. Does that make any since?"  
  
"Yes milord it does. I really appreciate ye lookin out for me." Becky smiled which caused Taker to smile as well.  
  
**To bad Kane found her first, she would have made an excellent addition to my herem.** Taker thought as he looked at Becky's bright smile.  
  
"If you'll excuse me little one, Kane should be returning soon. I have a few things to discuss with him, then he will be free to spend the rest of his time with you." Taker got up and exited the room.  
  
About an hour later Kane came rushing into the chambers he shared with Becky and quickly took her in his arms and into his lap.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Im fine." She said enjoying his warmth.  
  
"Taker said that he found you crying this morning, what was that about?"  
  
"Oh, I had a really bad dream is all."  
  
"Care to tell me about it?" Becky thought back on the dream and decided not to tell Kane about her dream.  
  
"I'd rather not. What did Lord Taker wish to talk to ye about?" She asked, but wished she hadn't of when she felt Kane tense up.  
  
"Um... He told me about the newest mission Im to go on." Becky pulled back from his chest and gave him a confused look.  
  
"Where are ye going?"  
  
"I have to go back to Ireland, to battle with some renegades that defy Lord Taker. My orders are to slaughter them all."  
  
"But... but why? When will ye be back?"  
  
"It is lord Taker's wishes, I can not go against his wishes. Please understand that what I do is not my doing, it is my brothers. I do not know when I shall return, hopefully it wont be a long drawn out battle." Becky thought about her fellow Irishmen that would surely die in battle against Kane, then she thought of Kane himself. He had been so good to her ever since they first met, and she knew in her heart she could never despise Kane for what he did in battle.  
  
"I... I understand. But promise me one thing." She clung to the material that covered his chest.  
  
"What's that me hermoso?"  
  
"Come back to me in one piece." Kane chuckled and said,  
  
"I promise." That calmed Becky's nerves a bit, because when Kane made a promise he kept it.  
  
"I will miss ye somethin terrible." Becky started to tear, that's all she seemed to be able to do anymore was cry.  
  
"And I you me hermoso, but after this battle I will take you to my home in Ireland where we can be together." Becky sighed dreamily.  
  
"I would like that a lot."  
  
"How is your ankle feeling?" Kane asked changing the depressing subject.  
  
"Better, but let us not talk of such things, I just want to enjoy your company while I can before ye must leave."  
  
"All right me hermoso." They spent the rest of the day together and on into the night, until sunrise. Kane had to leave, but not before telling Becky good-bye.  
  
"Me hermoso, wake up." He gently shook her.  
  
"Tell me that it is not time for ye to leave already." She groaned shoving her face in the pillow causing Kane to laugh.  
  
"Im afraid to say it is." Without a word Becky got up from the bed and hobbled over to the oak dresser and pulled something out of one of the drawers. "What are you doing?"  
  
"When I was younger I remember my father going off to war, my mother gave him a token, a good luck charm so to speak. I want ye to have this." She pulled out a small necklace that had a ring on it. "This is what my mother gave my father when he left for war, and now I want ye to have it." Kane gently took the necklace and inspected it. It was on a long sliver chain and the ring was a Claddagh, a ring with a heart in the middle being held by 2 hands and a crown on top.  
  
"Thank you me hermoso, I promise to give this back to you when I return."  
  
"I don't care about the ring, just ye return to me."  
  
"All right, now you must promise me something. You will stay here in the castle and not anger lord Taker, I fear what he will do if you make him cross." Becky chuckled and leapt into Kane's arms.  
  
"Okay I promise to be good. Please be careful."  
  
"I will, farewell." Kane kissed Becky's lips gently then walked out the door, before he could shut the door Becky yelled,  
  
"Kane!"  
  
"Yes?" He asked poking his head back inside the door.  
  
"I love ye Kane." Kane smiled and came back into the room and pulled her to his body, passionately kissing her. When he pulled away he smiled,  
  
"I love you to me hermoso." with that he left the room and Becky there alone to deal with her thoughts. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I only own myself (Steph). Well enjoy.  
  
Stephanie awoke from her sleep by the sound of chirping birds and the sunlight through the window. She sighed with delight as she stretched out. It had been so long since she had slept in a soft comfortable bed. She then turned and faced her sleeping companion who was sleeping above the covers. She smiled and placed a loose strand of Rob's hair behind his ear. She loved the way his long brown hair traced the outline of his face as he slept. She sat up slowly in hopes not to wake. She slipped out of the bed and onto the cold floor with bare feet. It tingled as she walked. She then fixed the white nightgown she wore to sleep and went to go into the kitchen when Rob grabbed her hand.  
  
Stephanie looked behind her and saw him grinning like a cat. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry if I have awakened you." Rob smiled and brought her hand to his lips. He then said, "I was awake for a while. I enjoy watching you sleep. I never thought I would see an angel." Stephanie blushed. "My angel." He whispered. He then pulled her back toward him and he scooted to the other end of bed. She laid on top of the covers with him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and then traced her body down to her hip with his hand. She snuggled close to him breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I should thank you." Stephanie said in a low voice. "Why is that my angel?" he asked. "For being a gentleman. No one has ever treated me with respect… a lot of the times the men who have 'owned' me tried to… tried to…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.   
  
Rob hushed her and then kissed her forehead. "It's all in the past. Do not worry." Rob breathed in her scent, which smelled that of a peach. "You are like a peach, my angel." He said softly. Steph thought about the time when she was at Undertaker's manor. It made her shudder but she remembered washing herself with peach smelling scents. "Maybe instead of angel I should call you peach." He joked. Steph shook her head. "No, don't it reminds me of…" Rob hushed her again and then kissed her cheek. "It's in the past."  
  
Hours later the two were dressed and being a complete gentleman Rob did not do anything that would make her uncomfortable. Steph dressed in a simple white dress and boots. She let her hair down loosely and then made breakfast. Working in the kitchen all the time made Stephanie an excellent cook and Rob loved each and everything she made from him.   
  
As they ate they talked about life before Stephanie was taken away. "Remember when I threw you into the mud?" she laughed. "Oh angel you did that many times." Rob smirked. "Yes, I did but it was because you broke my doll." Rob laughed and then remembered. "You didn't just throw me! You beat me to a pulp. For a girl you weren't very ladylike." Steph smiled with pride and then finished her meal. After breakfast the two began to wash the dishes together. After five minutes they finished. "Would you care to go for a walk?" asked Rob. "I'd be delighted… we can go see all the old places we use to play at." She responded.   
  
The two walked outside and Rob held his arm out for her to take. She took it and the two walked. Rob escorted her around the town and meeting several new and old people. They stopped into shops for no reason but to see what was knew and what was old. Rob wasn't much interested but Steph was fascinated by how things were different. After the tour around town he took her outside and over a bridge and into the woods near the village.  
  
"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked. "You don't remember?" Rob responded as he held her through the woods. Steph thought hard but nothing came to her. The two went down a slope and pass a small creek. After a few more twist and turns Steph asked, "Are we there yet?" Rob looked back and smiled. After a minute he stopped. He turned to Steph and said, "Close your eyes." Even though it was weird Stephanie complied. She shut her eyes and then had Rob lead her carefully some where.  
  
She could here the twigs snapping from under her boots. She felt the sunlight on her face disappear and reappear and then she came to a shady spot, or at least that's what she thought. After a moment Rob let her hands go and everything was quiet. Steph grew rather worried and wanted to open her eyes but she wanted to listen to him. "Okay open your eyes." Said Rob. His voice surprised her but she nodded. When she opened her eyes she let out a gasp.   
  
Out in front of her was a tree with a large fort built into it! She stepped closer to her and saw it was the old fort her and Rob use to play in as children. It was small and of course only children could fit inside but seeing it was like a blast from the past. She remembered how they use to run around with other children playing there silly little games. The best part was no adult ever knew about it. It was like a haven for the children.  
  
"I can't believe its still here!" She exclaimed. Rob smiled. "Yeah, even after you were gone I came here… sometimes thinking you were waiting for me here." He said. "I came back here everyday… then days became weeks, months, and then well you get it." Steph turned to him and then saw how sad he looked. She thought about how he must have felt, sad and alone.   
  
After hours of just sitting under the tree. Rob stood up and helped her up. "Maybe we should go." He said. "Its near lunchtime." Steph stopped and then pulled out some sandwiches from her dress pocket. "I packed some for us." She said. "I want to stay longer." She sat back down and then he sat down next to her. The two ate in silence. After lunch the two sat in silence once more. After a while Stephanie rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Rob looked down at her. He placed his hand around her waist and then said, "Are you tired?" She shook her head and leaned against him again. "I just want this moment to last forever." She said. Rob smiled and said, "Me too angel, me too."   
  
When the sun began to set Rob shifted and Stephanie lifted her head. "I think forever ended." He laughed helping her up. She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. The tow then strolled back toward town.  
  
Once they got to the edge of the woods Rob stopped her. "What's wrong?" Steph asked. Rob hushed her and looked at town. "Someone's at town." Said Rob. "What do you mean?" She replied in a worried tone. Rob scanned the area and then turned to her. "Go back to the tree house!" he ordered. "Don't come back until I get you!" Stephanie didn't know what or why he told her to go but she did. She ran all the way back to the fort and didn't stop until she got there. Rob on the other hand went back into town.  
  
Stephanie sat under the fort for a long time. After sunset and well into the night. She shivered for it was getting colder and she hoped Rob would come for her soon. She hated the night (even though she traveled in it so much) and wished that she had a knife to offer herself some protection. She hugged her knees close to her chest. She felt alone like all those times she was a 'slave'. Just then she head a noise. She gasped and tried to find the source of the sound. Just then she saw a figure. She stood up and then saw it was only Rob.  
  
She rushed into his arm of his warm embrace. "Oh god I though you'd never come!" she cried into him. He kissed her forehead several times. "Stephanie you must be careful!" Rob warned. "WHY? What's wrong?" She asked in fear. "There were men in the village. Men looking for you!" Rob said. "They were from some man… they want to bring you back. They kept saying you were in a harem. You have to stay away from the village. You have to go someplace safe!" Steph wrapped her arms around him and cried. "NO! I want to stay with you." She cried out. "I don't want to be alone!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Rob hugged her closely as she cried out into him. He didn't want to tell her to go but she wasn't safe here and he was right.  
  
"Well, well, well, I knew if I'd follow you we'd find the girl!" said a voice. Stephanie and Rob jumped and saw a torch lit. Then several more torches lit and there were 10 men dressed in arms. "We are going to take the young lady back to Lord Taker." Said the main guard. Rob pushed her behind him and said, "Over my dead body." The guard smirked and said, "So be it!" One guard pulled out a crossbow and aimed at Rob. Stephanie pulled Rob away and the two ran into the woods. Rob was faster so he was dragging Stephanie with him.   
  
"I'm sorry Stephanie!" Rob said as they ran. "I was scared of leaving you there I should have waited until I knew they were gone!" Steph huffed trying to catch her breath. "No… no… it's okay!" she replied. Just then several arrows came flying at them, one grazing Rob's shoulder. He groaned and then hurried but then they came to stop. "WHOA!" he shouted stopping just before he could fall off a cliff. "Rob… what do we do?" Steph cried. She then saw his injured arm. "Your hurt!" she gasped. Rob ignored at and looked down. Going down meant certain death and going back would mean getting caught. They were trapped.   
  
Just then he saw the guards had already surrounded them. Rob held Stephanie close to him. His heart was pounding in fear, the same with Stephanie. The guards stepped forward and said, "Hand over the girl!" Rob held her close and when he didn't respond he lifted his hand and signaled him to fire. Rob saw this and quickly pushed Steph away only to have him self stabbed with several arrows. Rob choked in pain as he felt the rush of sharp pains hit him. Then with all the force of the arrows he fell back and down the cliff.   
  
Steph watched in horror. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Each arrow piercing him and then him falling. When it finally hit her she screamed. "ROB!" she yelled in horror. She got up and attempted to jump off after him but a guard caught her. He flung her back and the guards restrained her. Tears flooded her cheeks and then she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and it echoed out through the night. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Me + WWE wrestlers = Don't own BUT Becky (OC) + Me = Own. Get it? Lol Remember to R&R!!   
  
The next day Becky sat and looked out on the rainy countryside of Takers estate through the window, thinking about Kane as usual. Her tranquil thoughts were interrupted when Taker came barging in holding a piece of parchment.  
  
"Hello little one! Some one has sent you a letter." At first Becky thought it was from Stephy, but wasn't sure if she could read or write, so it had to have been from Kane, but he had only been gone one full day. Taker handed her the paper and sat down on the corner of the bed. Becky gently turned the paper around in her hands, the carefully opened the flimsy paper. She then proceeded to turn it sideways, upside down and every which way that she could think of, trying to decipher it. "You don't know how to read do you little one?" Taker asked gently taking the parchment from her, which caused Becky to hang her head in shame. "No need to worry, I can read it for you, that is if you do not mind me prying into yours and Kane's business?" Becky smiled and shook her head no, the way she acted reminded Taker of a small child on Christmas morning waiting to get their Christmas presents.  
  
"Oh could ye Lord Taker?" Taker smiled and started reading.  
  
"Mi hermoso, how are you faring by yourself at Lord Takers estate, I was not sure if you can read this or not, but I am sure my brother or someone else will read it for you," Taker looked back down at Becky who had a dreamy look in her eyes, "I just wanted to say that I love you and remember to stay out of trouble," Taker had to laugh at that one, "I will speak with you soon, already I can hear the sounds of war starting so I must depart. With all the love I posses I remain yours, Kane." Taker folded up the letter and expected to see Becky crying, but she still had that same dreamy, star struck look in her eyes. It suited her well, then again in Taker's eyes she was beautiful, he still wished he could have her for himself. But Taker was a gentleman when it came to a real lady and he would respect her and Kane's wishes and leave her be.  
  
"Do ye think he will return soon milord?" Becky asked fidgeting in the bed.  
  
"I do. He is the best warrior in my army and he will not disappoint me, nor you for that matter." Becky smiled again and moved in the bed once again trying to get comfortable, but it was no use the numb feeling in her butt had already started signaling that it had gone to sleep. "Are you all right little one?"  
  
"Aye, but sitting like this is very uncomfortable." Taker gave Becky a thoughtful look the without a word he scooped her up in his strong arms. "Where are ye takin me?" Becky squealed putting her hands around Taker's neck for balance.  
  
"I know you are bored sitting here all by yourself, so you are going to come with me while I deal with the affairs of my land." Becky was really excited about it, not being cooped up in the same room for hours on end, but a thought occurred to Becky and she had to make him stop.  
  
"Im supposed to go to court in my night clothes, Lord Taker please allow me to at least get dressed into something more suitable!" Taker set her back down, took a few long strides to her dresser and looked through it. After pulling out a few of the drawers and found nothing, he turned back to Becky and asked,  
  
"Where is your clothing little one?"   
  
" I haven't any, other this and what I came in with."  
  
"No offense, but those are not acceptable. The first chance you get I want you to dispose of them." His ruler voice came out at the demand.  
  
"Yes milord." When Becky bowed her head she heard the door shut, at first Becky thought that he changed his mind about wanting her to go with him, but that thought quickly vanished when Taker came back in, a small elderly man in tow. He looked to be around 70 and what little hair he had was silver.  
  
"Well?" Taker asked the man.  
  
"I've just the thing milord!" Before Becky could ask what was going on the little man quickly ran out of the room, so she decided to ask Taker.  
  
"What is this all about milord?" All she got in return was a wolfish grin from the big man. Not even a minute later the elderly man came back in with a dark green dress in his arms. Carefully taker took it form him and laid it across Becky's lap, causing a large gasp of surprise to work its way out of her chest.  
  
"This is for you little one." Becky look up at Taker with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Really? Will it fit?" Taker turned to the old man, he started babbling.  
  
"Of course it will fit milady. Sara could not wear it, it was to small for her." Taker cleared his throat, signaling for him to leave them alone, which the old man picked up on quickly and scurried out of the room.  
  
"Go on ahead and try it on, I will be outside in the hall, just let me know when you are finished or if you need any help." Taker closed the wooden door behind him, leaving Becky alone. She carefully stood up, so she wouldn't put any pressure on her ankle, and took off her night gown and slipped on the hunter green dress. Like the old man said it did fit, it was a bit snug in some places but if fit like a glove. It fell a little past her ankles so she cold hide her bare feet under it. Once she was sure it looked right on her she called to Taker.  
  
"All right!" Taker slowly opened the door and stood in shock, he had never seen her in anything other than her night clothes and the rags he first saw her in.  
  
"You look incredible!" He said which caused Becky to blush. Becky smoothed out the soft material and smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I would not lie to you milady. Are you ready to go?" Becky shook her head yes and this time Taker walked up to her and gently took her up in his arms, walking down the hall and into the busy throne room. Once he entered with Becky in his arms everyone went silent, no one dared to say a word. Everyone's eyes kept darting back and forth between Becky and Lord Taker and Sara who was standing close to Taker's throne, they all knew that Sara was Taker's mistress. But this new girl was a starling new development, one that would keep them all a flutter when the days business was over. Sara's mouth was hanging open at the sight of Taker's affection towards Becky and the fact that Becky was wearing the dress Taker had made for her a month ago didn't sit well with her either.  
  
*Oh great, thats just another bitch Im gonna have to get rid of!* Sara thought as she glared at Becky who was sitting next to Taker in a smaller chair.   
  
"Let the day's business begin, who is first?" He asked. Becky smiled and was excited about learning more about Kane's country, and it was interesting for the first hour. After a while it got rather monotonous, it seemed everyone in the land had something to bitch about. A tree on another mans land was in the way of anothers line of vision, another wanted to duel with another over money. It almost bored Becky to tears, but those were nothing compared to what happened next. Two guards barged into the throne room dragging a girl with scraggly brown hair, and stopped in front of Taker.  
  
"Lord Taker, we found her." Taker smirked, walked over to the girl and lifted her chin between his finger and thumb. Becky gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Stephy?" Both Taker and Stephy looked at Becky, Stephy glared at Becky with puffy blood shot eyes and Taker smirked.  
  
"That's right, this wench has kidnaped you before. How about you decide her fate?" Taker asked Becky, who was absolutely stunned at the turn of events.  
  
"Wha.... What is the charge?" Becky stuttered.  
  
"Treason and denying her master." Becky couldn't believe what Taker was saying, 'denying her master?'  
  
"No, Lord Taker I can not do this. She is my friend."  
  
"Friend? She kidnapped you, how could you consider her your friend?" Taker sounded like he was disgusted at the very thought.  
  
"She kidnaped me to get away from YE!! WHY DRAG HER BACK WHEN CLEARLY SHE DOES NOT WANT TO BE HERE!?!?!" Becky shouted, her Irish blood was burning inside her and she could not keep in down inside of her. Taker let go of Stephy's chin and stomped over to Becky, placing both of his hands on either side of Becky on the chair.  
  
"EVERYONE TO THE COURT YARD!!!!!" He yelled to the court, the hot air coming out of his body caused Becky's hair to part. Everyone in attendance quickly left the room, except for the 2 guards and Stephy.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Taker asked. Becky gulped down her fear and made sure to look Taker right in his crystal green eyes. "I promised Kane that I would look after you, that if you got in my way again I would make sure you would pay. But considering the events that have occurred in the past few days I have a new respect for you so I will let this one slip. You have one more chance little one to cross me, then I will not be so forgiving." He snapped away from Becky, walked over to the guards that held Stephy and snatched her out of their grasp.  
  
"You, my dear, will receive forty lashes for your insubordination." Stephy merely kept her head down, not wanting to look Taker in the face. He yanked her out of the room and out the door. Becky couldn't believe that this was the same caring person that she had talked to earlier that day, he was a devil! She couldn't let Stephy be punished for following her heart, so as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, she followed the sounds of people cheering out in the rain. Sadly Becky could not get through the people who crowded the muddy court yard, nor could they hear her screams to 'move out of the way' over the pouring rain and the sounds of a whip being snapped on Stephy's back. Becky bowed and due to the rain no one could see her tears, but she knew they were there.  
  
"God Stephy, Im sorry." 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Don't own them so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Steph leaned against the carriage wall. She was chained to the carriage and locked inside with no chance of escaping. It was still dark outside but morning was coming. She looked out the carriage window, which had bars on it. She saw the fading stars and the crescent moon disappear behind the clouds. Several tears fell down her already stained face. She felt pain in her stomach and the back of her head from when the guards hit her when she was struggling and screaming. But nothing hurt more then the pain in her heart.  
  
It was like her heart had been ripped out of her and then tortured to dust. She felt empty and alone like she did before. She couldn't feel anything but sadness and loneliness. "Rob…" she said tears burning her eyes. She shut her eyes and then buried her face in her dirt-covered hands. It had been a day since it happened and like the night before she cried herself to sleep. She knew Rob was gone but not only that she was going back to her "master".  
  
When Stephanie awoke she heard the sound of the driver slowing down. She clasped her hands together and bit her lip. She then heard the door being unlocked and opened. She then felt one of the guards grab her roughly and unlock the chains around her wrist and ankles. She was then roughly dragged out of the carriage and into the huge manor.   
  
She was dragged through the quiet hallways knowing that she would face the owner of this horrible place. But she didn't care. It didn't matter because all she wanted was Rob. She wanted him back and to be in his arms. She wanted to be safe in his bed with him, talking through the night and waking up with his smile. It didn't matter anymore because he was gone and she'd never see him again.   
  
As she was thinking that she felt someone grab her chin and forced her to look up. She saw the hypnotic eyes of the Undertaker. Steph stared at him. Then she glared past him at Becky with anger in her eyes. She wanted to lung at her but she had no strength in her to. She then heard The Undertaker say, "EVERYONE TO THE COURTYARD!" Everyone but her, the two guards, Undertaker, and Becky left. He was yelling at Becky and before she knew it Taker grabbed her roughly and said, "You my dear will receive forty lashes for insubordination."   
  
He grabbed her and dragged her outside. He then took her outside but not before ordering one of the guards to get his whip. He then pushed her to the ground and chained her to two stakes. Stephy sat on the cold ground with her legs bent at her side. Taker then ripped the back of her dress open revealing her back. Steph looked up at him with no emotion what so ever as several drops of rain began to come down. Several people began to run for cover when Taker shouted, "STAY WHERE YE ARE!" Then a guard came bringing a large black whip. "This is a warning to all of ye!" he said. He then lifted the wretched girl's head by the hair and said, "Beg for forgiveness and I'll make the punishment leaner." He looked at her. Trying to break her down.  
  
Stephy listened to him in anger. She then sucked all the saliva in her mouth and then spat strait in Taker's face. The people standing in the courtyard fell silent and stood in shock. Sara on the other hand smiled with delight. She hid her face behind her paper fan and watched. Taker walked behind Stephy and unraveled the whip. Then he cracked it once for practice and then light lighting he brought it down against her back.  
  
Stephy jerked forward. Her eyes shut tightly but no sound escaped her lips. He then waited as blood seeped through and as rain dripped down her back making her grow cold. He then once again brought it crashing down. It hit her down the spine. Then he waited and saw the blood seep through. The reason Taker was waiting long between each whip was to make sure she'd feel each and everyone of them. She felt so much pain in each whip. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip. She felt more rain pour down her and now she was sitting in mud. The mud mixed with blood causing the wretched girl to look worse then before.   
  
After what seemed like forever Taker gave her the final whip. He walked in front of her and wrapped his whip up. The young girl's back was soaked in blood. Each whip she received was brutal, each one large and long. The rain poured down washing away the blood but more dripped down even though. Her clothes were filthy and she looked horrible. Her fists were clenched tightly around the chains to brace herself. Taker used the whip to lift her face up. She looked coldly at him but he seemed please. "A little more then forty." He laughed. Steph remained silent. "Next time you'll think twice wench." He said. "Now apologize." Stephy remained silent but stared at him. Taker waited but no response escaped her lips. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. "You are a stubborn bitch!" he swore. "You will break!" he then slapped her face and then turned around.   
  
The guards watching went to unchain her but Taker stopped them. "Leave her." He said. "But M'lord!" said a guard. "I SAID LEAVE HER!" he roared. The guards gulped and nodded. Then as Taker went inside the rest of the servants and guards dispersed. The only person to remain outside in the rain with Stephy was Becky. Becky saw her back instantly gasped. She ran over to the girl as fast as she could with her ankle swollen and fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh Steph… I'm so sorry!" she cried. Stephy looked at the girl without emotion. "I didn't want this to happen! This shouldn't have happened!" Becky rambled. Stephy stared and Becky felt her blood grow cold. "Stephy…" she began but then Stephy said softly yet cold, "You killed him." Becky gasped and looked utterly confused. "What?" She asked in confusion. "You told that bastard… you told him… his guards killed him… they killed him… and I'll kill you!" Becky gasped and backed away as Stephy stared in her eyes making Becky grow cold. She backed away and then went back into the manor.  
  
It seemed like hours that Stephanie was out there. She felt her body grow cold. Her teeth chattered and any pain from the whipping she received was numb by the cold. She then watched as two guards came and unchained her. The carried her by the arms into the manor and into a room where she was to be cleaned. Several female servants washed her and placed her in just a white shirt. They then carried her into the master's chambers and chained her to the side of the bed. She sat on the floor staring at nothing. Then he came in.  
  
He walked in smugly looking at her. He headed toward her and when he reached her he touched her back pressing firmly against it. "Have you learned yet?" Taker said. "You cannot escape me." Stephy ignored him and the pain he was causing her. All she could think of was Rob. The way he was killed. The way the guards mercilessly shot their arrows into him and then the way he fell off the cliff. It all seemed like a bad dream. Taker massaged her neck and then cupped her face with his large hands. He pulled her up onto the bed as far as she could go because she was still chained. "Tell me what I want to hear." He said. Steph ignored him. He then grabbed her chin.  
  
"TELL ME!" he shouted in anger. "Submit to me! YE BELONG TO ME!" Stephy looked up at him. "I'll never belong to YE. You can whip me, rape me but I'll never give you anything." Taker stared at her cold brown eyes and then kissed her forcefully but did not receive anything back, not even retaliation. He then slapped her across the face and got up. "You will submit to me!" he said. He then picked her up by the hair and forced his kiss on her. Using his tongue this time. He then let go and watched the wretched girl look away. He then walked away but Stephy wouldn't let him see. She wouldn't let him see how embarrassed she was. How he could take her and how he could never see how much it hurt someone. 


	15. Chapter 15

bitseach= bitch  
  
Becky stayed in the shadows until she knew that everyone was gone from the court yard and showed herself to Stephy. Becky's new dress was soaked and had mud all over it, but Becky could have cared less, she had to make sure Stephy was ok and Taker hadn't seriously hurt her. She carefully made her way to the castle wall where Stephy was chained and crouched down next to her. Stephy was awake but she had a far away look in her eyes, like all the light had gone out of them.   
  
"Oh Steph... I'm so sorry!" Becky closed her eyes and began to sob. "I did not want this to happen! This should not have happened!" Becky managed to open her eyes and looked at Stephy's murderous face. "Stephy,"  
  
"You killed him"  
  
"What?" Becky had no idea who Stephy was talking about.  
  
"You told that bastard... you told him... his guards killed him... they killed him... AND I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Becky stood with her mouth open and when the words that Stephy said registered in her brain Becky began to slowly back away and then went back into the house. She couldn't believe the words that came out of Stephy's mouth, but what astonished Becky even more that Stephy's words was Taker's behavior. Now she knew why the rumors had started about how cruel he was, they were all true, but she couldn't figure out why he had been so kind to her before. Then she remembered what he had said about the love of his brother and how he felt obligated to take care of her while Kane was away. Becky slowly made her way up to her chambers and accidentally ran into Sara on the way.  
  
"Watch where your going you little bitch," Sara hissed, "look at that dress, you ruined it!! Why lord Taker wasted it on you is beyond me!" Becky was finally able to vent out the anger that she had been holding in for so long, and Sara was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Becky couldn't stand Sara, why she didn't know, but Becky got a bad vibe every time she was near Sara and she didn't like it.  
  
"Damn ye to hell bitseach!!" Becky screamed, slapped Sara across her face, then walked off towards her chambers. Sara of course stood there stupefied then ran off to tell Taker about Becky's outburst. Becky on the other hand marched off to her room, slammed the door and leaned against it.  
  
"God Kane, I miss ye so much!! I need ye now!" Becky collapsed on the floor and began to cry again. Becky was not a person to cry a lot but today that's all she seemed to be able to do. The day was more than half over, and her ankle was killing her so she decided to go on to bed. With her drenched and muddy clothing still on, she crawled into bed and clutched Kane's pillow which still held his sent on it.   
  
It was that sent that woke Becky up again, but it was all over her face and she couldn't breath. Becky started pushing at what was covering her face and was able to dislodge it and then sat up, gasping for air. When she looked down on the floor she saw Stephy on the floor with a pillow in her hands.  
  
"Stephy?" Becky asked in confusion. Stephy glared and screamed.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU KILLED ROB!!!!!!!!!" And launched herself at Becky once again, but Becky was able to scramble away and put some distance between them. It was then that Becky noticed the look in Stephy's eyes. They weren't empty like they were outside hours ago, they were full of hate, hate that was being taken out on Becky.  
  
"Stephy please listen to me, I did not tell Taker anythin I promise!!!" Becky would have said more but she had to dodge another attack by Stephy. Before Becky could talk some sense into her 3 guards came in and tackled Stephy to the ground.  
  
"Are you all right?" Taker's voice bellowed from inside the doorway.   
  
"Aye." She said taking a deep breath. Taker roughly pushed Becky aside and came up to Stephy.  
  
"What is the meaning of this you little bitch?" He shouted and smacked Stephy hard across the face, a large angry hand print made its home quickly on Stephy's pale face. When she didn't answer he became enraged once again and went to smack her again, this time he raised his hand as far back as he could and went to smack her.  
  
"LORD TAKER STOP!!" Becky screamed and grabbed his hand, stopping his hand in mid air. He turned his hard glare on Becky and said,  
  
"How dare you!!! I have harbored you due to the fact that my brother wished me to, but enough is enough. You have gotten in my way one to many times and it is unforgivable to strike a woman who has done nothing to you." He yanked his hand free and turn his full attention to Becky. "There for you are here by banished from his estate, I never want to see your face on this property EVER again." Becky's mouth gaped open. "Well, what are you waiting for? BE GONE!!!!" Becky snapped out of her daze and ran out the door. Where she would go, she didn't know, but one thing she did know was that she would more than likely never see Kane again. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- Don't own anyone but me and Becky owns herself.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
It was cold, in fact freezing. She didn't care though. The pain from each whip she received still hurt her as she watched from outside the window. She watched as is rained once again and the thunder cracked loudly and lighting pierced the night sky. Her pale hands were clenched tightly into fists as she sat in the room in silence. Her hair was wet from the freezing cold bath the lord of the manor made her take. She was dressed in a cotton white cloth like a servant. Her scars were now more visible then ever but nothing was more visible then the anger and cold in her eyes.  
  
I'll kill her. She thought. I kill her when she's asleep. I'll kill her and then I'll escape. I'll run away farther this time. I'll then finally be at peace but… Rob… why? Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you let me die too? I don't want to be alone anymore.  
  
A single tear slid down her pale cheek as she felt pain fill her heart as well as angry and hatred. All she had ever wanted was to be at peace, to be free and live happily. But the life she knew was cruel and uncaring. No one wanted her to be happy. They only cared about themselves. Even Rob when he chose to die for her instead of letting her die, too.  
  
Stephanie finally snapped from her daze and looked around. She looked out out of the bared window and saw the moon hanging high in the sky and guessed that it was about 11. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to kill Becky now. She wanted her dead. She stood up and walked over to the door but to her luck it was locked. She then knelt down and looked under the door. As she figured two guards were there. She pondered for a moment on how to get out and to get past them. She then looked around the room and saw vase on the nightstand. She then looked around and then grabbed the small chair she was sitting on and placed it right by the door. She smiled and grabbed the vase and smashed it to the floor. She then quickly hid behind the door.  
  
The few seconds she had smashed the vase and hid the two guards came in. As they tried to get in the first one tripped over the chair and fell down. The second one then tripped over him in the process of trying to get in. As they were fumbling around Stephanie grabbed the keys out of one of the guard's hands and then ran out of the room and locked them inside. She then tossed the keys aside and scurried down the hall. She slipped past the guards and night servants and made her way to Lord Kane's room.  
  
Before entering she peered down each end of the hall and saw no one. But she knew sooner or later the two bumbling guards would cause such a racket, which would eventually lead to the awakening of Lord Taker. She then slipped into the room closing the door behind her. She saw Becky sleeping on the bed and it angered her. How could she sleep so peacefully as if nothing is wrong! Stephanie thought. She growled and then slowly crept toward the bed. Once there she grabbed a loose pillow and said, "Pleasant dreams, bitch." She then covered her face with the pillow in attempts to suffocate her.   
  
After a little bit she felt Becky begin to stir. Soon after she felt her begin to struggle and try to push her off. Stephanie tried her best to use all her strength to keep the pillow on her but she was too weak from lack of food, water, and loss of blood. After a moment Becky was able to find her strength and push Stephanie off her. Stephanie stumbled to the floor with the pillow still in her hands. Becky sat strait up in her bed gasping for air. She then turned and saw the person trying to kill her.  
  
"STEPHY?" Becky said in disbelief.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU KILLED ROB!" Stephanie cried out in anger.   
  
Her eyes were full of hatred burning at her. She then tried to attack Becky by lunging at her but Becky managed to get away. Stephanie stumbled off the bed and saw Becky running to the other side of the room. She then turned around and looked at Steph with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Stephy, please listen to me, I did not tell Taker anything I promise!" Becky pleaded as Stephanie began to stalk her.   
  
Becky gasped as Stephanie lunged at her again. Luckily she was able to dodge it. Stephanie growled and was about to attack her again when the door burst opened and three guards came in tackling Stephanie and restraining her. Stephanie tried her best to fight them but they were to strong for her. She then heard Lord Undertaker's voice. He was speaking to Becky at the moment but she knew it was only a matter of seconds until he unleashed his rage at her.  
  
"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH?" Taker yelled out right before he smacked the young girl cruelly. Stephanie looked up at him with anger in her eyes. Not the anger like she had with Becky but more anger and more hatred that it burned like a fire. When she didn't answer Taker went to hit her again but before he could he went to slap her when Becky stopped him.  
  
After that outburst the two began to argue and then Taker had it with Becky. He told her to leave and never to return. Stephanie let out a low growl wishing to get her hands around Becky's throat and strangle her for her betrayal. When she saw Becky run away Taker put his full attention back to the disobedient girl. His green eyes glaring at her but she glared back with remorse.  
  
"You think you can disobey me and live?" he questioned grabbing her face. She looked up at him and then said, "I'd rather burn in hell then live here for the rest of my life." Taker then backhanded her as hard as he could. "You will suffer, wench." He spat. He then signaled to the guards to take her away but before they did she said, "I'd rather suffer then ever be your god forsaken whore!" Taker stopped and pulled her back. He then shoved her into a wall. "I'll rape you in front of everyone this household wench." He threatened. "That would be the only way for ye to get what you want because no one would want a bastard like you!" she then spat strait in his face once again and kicked him.  
  
Taker yelped as her foot collided with his shin. She then slipped free of his grasp and jump strait through the window. Luckily for her Kane's room was on the lowest level to the ground. She landed on the ground with glass shards cutting into her already scared and pale skin. Without even thinking she bolted from her spot to get away. If she was luckily she could catch up to Becky and kill her before she was caught once more. It was her only way to get revenge, even though kicking Taker made her feel mildly good.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Do you Yahoo!?  
  
Friends. Fun. Try the all-new Yahoo! Messenger 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this fic, I only own myself. Stephy owns herself. Remember to R&R and thanks to those who have reviewed and to those who havent reviewed and read anyway THANX!!   
  
Once again Becky found herself wondering the wilderness all by herself, her dress was tripping her up and her ankle was swollen and red. She didn't know where she was going exactly only that she had to get back to her village and try to start another life, without Kane. That thought alone shattered Becky's heart to pieces, it made her soul shake with fear and sadness. But before she could get back to her village she had to cross the water to get to the East shore of Ireland, and after that it was a short journey to her village. Days later, Becky wasn't sure how many because she passed out due to fatigue, she arrived at the ferry that could take her across the water. She quickly limped up to the captain who was leaning against the side of his boat, tooth pic shoved between his teeth, and he was tapping his foot to a beat that was drumming in his head. When the tall, muscular man noticed Becky he quickly shot up, removed his hat and welcomed her.  
  
"Well hello there miss, what can I do for you?" His accent confused Becky, he wasn't from Britain that's for sure.  
  
"Can ye take me to Ireland please?" Becky kindly asked. The man smirked, threw his tooth pick on the ground and said.  
  
"I sure can miss, welcome abroad the Italian Dream. My name is Captain John "Doc" Cena. "He gave a quick bow then went abroad his ship, Becky following behind. The ride across went uneventful, Doc stayed in his cabin and Becky spent all her time looking out at the ocean and thinking about Kane. A few hours later Becky saw the rolling green hills of Ireland and she began to cry, it seem like an eternity since she saw those green fields and it made her all emotional. Once they docked Becky reached in the small pocket in her dress for the few coins she had to pay Mr. Cena.  
  
"Oh no charge ma'am, it was my pleasure to help out such a beautiful lady." Becky blushed then silently bid Mr. Cena farewell. She then began walking again, this time with renewed strength ... she was home. Later on that day it started to rain, as it usual did in Ireland. When Becky was younger she used to love the rain, it made everything smell so clean and made everything green and fresh, but now it was just a burden, now she had to find shelter. As luck would have it there was a small farm house on top of the hill with gray smoke bellowing from the chimney. This excited Becky to no end because the Irish are known for their hospitality and Becky hoped that the person that lived in that house was more than willing to help her in her time of need. She quickly hobbled up the hill and started jogging to the little house. One there she started pounding on the wooden planks that made up the door, seconds later a tall slim man answered the it. He had shaggy brown hair, and big brown eyes that a person could easily get lost in. He smiled and looked Becky over from head to toe, he noticed her dirty dress and the fact that she was putting all her weight on one of her bare feet which were caked up with mud.  
  
"Can I help ye miss?" Becky leaned up against the door, trying to take some of the weight off her tired feet.   
  
"Please sir, can ye put me up for the night? I wont be a bother, it'll be like Im not even here. I just need a place to rest for a while and maybe some water." The young man smiled and stepped out of Becky's way, allowing her to enter his home.  
  
"Well sure I wouldn't mind housing ye my dear lady, what is ye name?" Becky limped into the house and looked around. He didn't have much, just a small stove, a wooden table and a couple chairs, and in his living room he had 1 rickety old rocking chair and a large fire place which looked heavenly to Becky. All in all it had a cosey feel to it  
  
"Becky, my what a lovely home ye have Mr...."  
  
"Ye can call me Shane Ms. Becky." She went to get a better look around but tripped and fell hard on the ground. "Are ye all right Becky?" Shane asked rushing over to her. Becky sat up and smiled.  
  
"Aye, Im fine. I just need some sleep, I have been travelin for such a long time." Shane smiled and helped Becky up, he guided her upstairs to a bedroom.   
  
"Ye can sleep here for the night." Shane said helping her get in bed. "And when ye wake up ye can tell me your story of how ye landed on me door step." Becky simply smiled and yawned.  
  
"Thank ye." She muttered before she nodded off to sleep. During her slumber she kept having dreams about Kane, not so pleasant ones either. She saw an army of men marching towards him, swords, spears and other emplements of war pointed at Kane all at once. Then she heard a shrill howl causing the mass of soldiers to part and in came Lord Undertaker riding on a horse along with Stephy, she sat comfortably in front on him smiling wide. Before Becky could ask what was going on Taker waved his hand and the soldiers attacked Kane without mercy, what really confused Becky was that Taker and Stephy started kissing each other quite passionately. Becky then turned to see what was happening to Kane, when she did she wish he hadn't of. His body was being torn apart limb from limb, blood was coloring all the soldiers grinning faces. That's what woke Becky up, she was screaming like a banshee causing her host Shane to jump up from his spot beside her bed and try to calm her.  
  
"Lady Becky, please calm down! Ye had a bad dream is all." Shane said smoothing her messy brown locks away from her sweaty forehead. Becky was panting heavily then when she finally got her wits back she began to cry on Shane's shoulder. "Shhhh it's all right Becky." He soothed. Becky couldn't believe that such a horrid dream had come to her, what scared her the most was the possibility that it was a vision that she saw. Then she remembered seeing Taker and Stephy making out and that calmed her a bit, Stephy would never go to Lord Taker willingly... would she? Becky shook the evil thoughts away from her head and pulled away from Shane slightly blushing at her behavior.  
  
"I apologize Shane for actin so childishly." Shane gave her a reassuring smile and said,  
  
"Think nothin of it my lady. Now that ye are awake wont ye please tell me about ye self?" Shane asked sitting back down in the chair that he had so recently occupied. Becky settled back in the bed and began telling her story of how she got back to Ireland, changing a few things here and there.  
  
"Well, I was a slave to the lord Undertaker. The other day I made him cross because my ankle was injured by a wolf and I was unable to do his biddin so he threw me out. Thankfully I was able to catch a ferry back to Ireland and here I am. Im tryin to get back to my village outside of Dublin." Ok so it was a total lie but Becky didn't want to give away any information about Kane, especially here in Ireland where Kane was the enemy.   
  
"Well do not fret any more my lady, for ye shall stay here until ye are all better. Then ye can get back to ye village if ye should feel so inclined, but right now ye need to get some more sleep. Don't worry anymore about that tyrant Lord Undertaker I'll be watchin out for ye. Goodnight Lady Becky." Becky smiled at Shane's bravery and sighed.  
  
"Goodnight again Lord Shane." Becky once again nodded off to sleep, thankfully this time having no dreams at all to frighten her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Note- sorry for the long wait but here its chapter 18. Don't worry now that I have finished my main story I can now work on these ones. SO SORRY! Anyway I don't own anyone but me and Becky owns herself.   
  
Chapter 18  
  
Steph felt her body stiffen as she watched the solders from Taker's army walk underneath her. She was hiding up in a tree shadowed by leaves. She would be safe for a while that is until the dogs had her sent again. She felt her body let out a shiver. She was freezing and wet. When she was running away she used the river to help blur her scent from the hounds that were with the guards. She had cut her self open and allowed her blood to travel the water in hopes of eluding them. She held her breath as she watched them go by one after another. When she saw them head off from her she lowered her self on the branch and sat there. She tore off her sleeve and wrapped it around her wound.  
  
She cursed at herself for not being more prepared. Then again she never thought of Becky being able to break free from her. Her teeth chattered as a strong wind blew hard against them causing her to curse again. She was in rags and filth. She was a complete wretch and looks as though she was rolling around in the dirt like some pig. Her eyes were burning and her stomach was empty. She hadn't had any decent food since she left the safe a comforting home of Rob. She wished she was there now, safe and warm in his embrace. She closed her eyes thinking of his cocky smile, his long brown hair, and gentle eyes. Then she grew angry. Angry enough that she could have spat out nails.   
  
"It's all her fault." She said through clenched teeth. She was angry at Becky for everything that happened to her since she left Taker's manor. In fact now that she thought of it she wished she had left that damn bitch to die by that wolf. She wished she had never helped her or took her along as a hostage. Then maybe she wouldn't have been caught and Taker would never have looked into her eyes. Her eyes were aid to be mysterious as they told her. Her eyes brought men to wonder about her and desire her in vulgar ways. She hated the way when she was when she was taken young and forced into slavery. She had to keep looking like a dirty, disgusting, wretched woman to keep them from fulfilling there based desires of having her.   
  
Then her heart pounded painfully. She wouldn't have mind having Rob touch her and hold her. She loved having him kiss her already and she couldn't have wanted anyone else. She only wished that she could have died as well and leave this horrid life for a better one. Many times she wanted to take her own life but she could never bring herself to doing so. She felt warm salty tears against her ice cold face. She wiped them away and slipped out of the tree. The solders were far enough for her to move without anyone noticing. She had to get across the river and travel north to the ports. She realized now that Taker would not rest unless he had broken her. She then realized the only way to not be his whore was by leaving this country herself.   
  
The traveling through the night had been harsh and cold. She was tired and famished. She needed sleep but fear kept her awake and being found kept her from stopping to eat the fresh fruit from the trees in the woods. Several times as she went she struggled from the pain as her body ached for rest and her eyes burned from no sleep. Many times she fell to the ground and got scratched up from the twigs and sharp stones on the ground. She ignored the immense pain her body was taking and kept moving. She needed to get to the ports as soon as possible. She needed to keep a good distance from the solders and the hounds seeking her.   
  
As dawn was nearing Stephanie had left the forest and came from a long stretch of grassland. She cursed silently as she continued her journey. She needed cover that the forest had given her and the darkness as well. Now with lighting peeking through if any of the solders were near the edge of the woods they would see her. Halfway across the grassland she collapsed. Her legs had given up on her from the running and the painful yet minor injures she had sustained. Her hand was throbbing from the cut she used to send her blood into the water to delude the hounds. She cursed again trying to force herself to comply. If she were to rest she must do it where no one would see her. She dragged her body along the grass and dirt. She bit her lower lip in aggravation. It was so hard and her body was heavy. Then she heard something  
  
She looked up and not to far was a wagon. She blinked and gasped. A wagon! A wagon that was carrying goods to the port! She was ecstatic she could rest in the cart if she were quiet enough to sneak on. If though whoever was riding the wagon found her she would knock him or her out and then steal the cart herself and take it to the port. She wondered though. What was the person carrying his cart. She prayed for food. She would love to eat something but not before she slept. Sleep.   
  
She crawled across the ground waiting for the wagon to go past her. Once she knew the driver wasn't looking she would sneak on and try and be quiet. She stayed low to the ground like an animal hunting her prey. After watching the wagon go past her she jumped up from her position and ran to the wagon. She carefully and as quietly as she could jump up onto the back of the wagon and slipped inside. It was a little tight but she didn't care she found a spot between to crates of whatever and laid there. She looked up to see if it was possible for the driver to see her. No. She was well hidden. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could finally sleep and it was well worth it. The wagon would be in port later in the after noon and she would wake up before so she would not be discovered.  
  
The rest he received felt good and refreshing even though her body ached from the cramped fit she was in. She sighed though. Nothing was ever easy and beggars couldn't be choosers. She looked through the holes of the wagon cover and saw the sun was almost overhead. She let out a breath and felt her stomach grumble for her food and her mouth thirst for water. She peeked through a crack in crate and saw some preserves inside. Jelly or honey. She didn't care what it was. It would do her some good and keep her from wasting away and become easier to catch. She carefully and as quietly as she could, pulled the cracked board from its place and saw a jar full of jelly. She grabbed the jar and hoped it would be easy to open. It took several tries but the tight lid unscrewed. She dip her fingers inside and licked the delicious strawberry jelly.  
  
It tasted so sweet and so good. It felt foreign to her to eat something so good. She had only eaten something good was when she was with Rob and long time before that with her family. She sighed and dip her fingers inside and ate handful. She would have continued to eat if she didn't hear the driver sneeze. She jumped and mentally cursed at herself for being so stupid. The driver stopped and got off his wagon.   
  
He was wondering what made that sound. The driver was a dark haired man with equally dark eyes and facial hair. He was tall around six foot and muscular. He wore a cloak, a straw hat and a weird emblem around his neck. He had full lips and his hair tied in a ponytail. Thinking the thing in back was some animal he pulled back the wagon cover and saw nothing. He stood up on the wagon and looked around and saw one of the crate boards missing. He then saw a jelly lid on the ground a spots of jelly everywhere. He scratched his head in wonder and then turned to go back to drive the wagon when he saw a girl in front of him. Before he could do anything Stephanie smashed the jar on his head knocking him out.   
  
"Sorry boy." She said referring to him as if he was younger then her but was clearly older. "I need a ride and well I can't risk anything. I don't trust anyone." She then placed a piece of his shirt on his bleeding head and pushed him up onto the back of wagon and cover it. She then got onto the drivers seat of the wagon and snapped the reins causing the horses to move in a faster pace then before.   
  
No sooner had she taken control of the wagon had she arrived at the port. She had stolen the man's cloak and hat to pass as the driver and not arouse suspicion. She carefully led the horses into the town and through it toward the ports. As she arrived she felt tension growing. She had to get away. She needed to get away. Fear caused her to sweat bullets, not to mention the hot sun beating down on her. As she came to boats she saw two blond hair men working. Both men had long blond hair drawn back in ponytails. One was taller then the other and he had green while the other had blue eyes. Stephanie lowered the hat and drew the cloak tightly around her to keep everything but her hands and feet covered. One of the blond men smiled as he saw her cart. He then waved. Steph refused to wave to him. She then felt her heart drop as she saw several people she thought she had lost. The solders from Taker's manor were questioning people.  
  
When her cart came up to him the one blond haired boy said, "Jeez Matt don't have to be rude." Steph gulped feeling tension grow. This blond boy knew the man in the back. "I'm sorry that last time I had couldn't find ye a place to stay for the night but don't have to be angry, brother." Steph felt the color from her face drain. The man in the back was his brother. She bit her lower lip and saw the second blond man come up to him. "Got more preserves?" he questioned. Steph nodded not knowing what else to do. The brother of the dark haired man, Matt, huffed. "Don't be rude to Shannon it wasn't his fault! Sometimes Matt Hardy I could hit you!" Just then she saw Shannon head to the back of the cart. She felt a lump grow in her throat. "I swear Matt…" Shannon began and then he gasped and then screamed in terror. Jeff jumped and Steph cursed and snapped the reins violently.   
  
The horses screamed themselves and took off in a burst of speed. Everyone watched as the cart went out of control. Matt's body flew from the carriage and rolled across the ground with most of the crates of preserves. People jumped and ran out of the way as her cart came crashing through the port. Taker's solders and the guards were running after the cart. Steph then saw she was coming to then end of the port and was heading right to a dock and at the end water. She urged the horses forward. She had one last plan and this was the only was she thought would work.  
  
People began screaming and shouting and then it happened. The horses jumped off the dock into the water. Steph had leapt off to the side as it hit the water and discarded the cloak and hat. Then she swam down as far as she could go and under the dock. She emerged from the water as she hid under the dock. She heard people screaming and shouting. She smiled at herself as she swam under the dock. A perfect distraction.   
  
As the people were gathering at the end to try and get the horses out Steph slipped out of the cold water and onto the port. She then quickly stole from a mercantile that empty from most likely at the dock. She quickly took a new cloak and a knife. She then took an apple and some smaller fruits and hit them in her cloak pocket. She hid her knife on the inside of her boot. She then ran from the mercantile and slipped into the back allies of the port to try and locate a ship, any ship to exit this country from. She only had minutes until she picked a boat. It was a small boat yet a boat that would serve her well. A slave ship.  
  
She knew it would be dangerous to go on but she thought of it as a perfect plan. No one would suspect it and after the ship docked in whatever country in whatever port she would kill the guard and run to freedom, hopefully. That was if she was found on the ship during the journey. Her second idea was to hide somewhere. Maybe in a cabin where no one was occupying or in the supply room. That would be ideal. She could hide in an empty barrel and then eat at night after the crew was asleep. She sighed and then went with her plan. She would never find freedom in her homeland. No never. As long as Taker was there she would be a fugitive and never able to see freedom.  
  
It had seemed like an eternity since she had hidden herself in the barrel in the storage room. Although cramped and incredibly uncomfortable she had managed. She had also eaten better then she had in days. She ate once sometimes twice a day if she was sure no one would walk in. Going to the bathroom was tricky. She had to sneak out at the dead of night and find the bathroom as they called it. All in all it was better then being in Taker's clutches.   
  
Early one morning Steph woke with the sound of a man shouting "LAND!" She blinked open her tired eyes and stood up from the barrel she was in, pushing the lid off. She stretched her cramped muscles. She couldn't wait until she could sneak out and see what this new land was like. After waiting for an hour for the passengers to leave with the slaves she snuck out of the storage room and headed on the deck. She scanned the area and from what she could see she saw no one. Then she crept out. She sighed with relief but then felt a strong hand clamp onto her shoulder.  
  
"A stowaway!" growled a person. Steph gasped an instantly elbowed the person in the chest. She then ran away from him looking back to see a short stubby looking man. She then went to run down the ramp connecting the ship to the dock when she saw several men look up at her. "A SLAVE ESCAPED!" shouted one of them men. Steph cursed her wretched appearance. She ran away from the ramp and looked back to the short man coming toward her. She gasped and ran to the other end of the ship and did the only thing she could think of. Jump into the water and hoped it was cold. Luckily it wasn't really cold but falling from that high hurt her. The water whipped at her as she plunged in. She opened her eyes and swam lower under the docks hoping to elude the crew of the ships.  
  
After she ditched them she came up from the water and hid in the shadows. She had to find out where she was and what to do next. As she pondered on what to do she heard the sound of people crying and some shouting. Drawn by there attention Steph turned the corner to see the slaved being pushed in a small iron cart. Her heart went out to those people. She was like them and it made her angry. She couldn't believe she was becoming soft. She growled her frustration and then sighed. She was going to help them out. What could these people in whatever country she was in do? None of them knew of her or of how Taker wanted her. She was… safe.  
  
She followed the cart for a while and watched the driver, slave trader stop it in front of a plaza. She casually pulled her knife out of her boot and hid it in her cloak. She needed they key and if killing was the only way she would do it. She casually made her way to the iron cart and slicked her wet hair back. The sun beat down her warming her. She looked at the people inside and felt her heart hurt. Many were children. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around and saw the slave trader looking at her.   
  
"Can I help ye miss?" he said smiling a toothy grin. He was a old man and he looked disgusting. He was staring at her like she was a prize, like so many others. Not Rob though. Rob looked at her with passion and love. This guy looked pleased. Steph felt repulsed by this man. "Yes." She said calmly. "I'd like to see these people." The man looked at her and had a sinister look in his eyes. "My dear I do not think you will be able to pay for one of these… unless you can find another payment." He went to touch her shoulder but the second he did Steph quickly moved out of the way and held her knife to him. She found the key around his neck and snapped it off his neck and opened the lock.  
  
The second she did the man began screaming in a panic. Steph punched him hard and told the servants to run. Then she too ran. Guard came running after her. She cursed herself for having a heart. She was once again being chased. She then saw a fruit stall. As she ran past it she knocked several of the fruit to the ground causing the guards to slip and fall. She smirked and ran and as she turned the corner she crashed what seemed to be as hard as a wall. As she looked up she felt her mouth hang open. She hadn't run into a wall but something worse. "K-Kane." She stuttered. She now knew where she was. Ireland where Kane was sent by Taker. 


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been waiting on my co-writer to get back online (computer malfunction). So here ya go and btw I don't own the song "Lift the Wings" from the Riverdance CD. Thanks are R&R!!!  
  
The next morning Becky woke up feeling fresh and renewed, she looked around the room and saw Shane asleep in the wooden chair next to the bed. He must have slept there all night I can not remain here much longer. I am nothing but an inconvenience to everyone that I come in contact with. She laid her head back on the pillow and looked over at Shane but couldn't bare to watch his uncomfortable figure lying in such a cramped area so she turned her head to the opposite wall. Minutes later Shane slowly began to wake up and when he saw that his guest was also awake he smiled.  
"Good monrin lady Becky." He cheerfully greeted. Becky looked over at him with unshed tears in her eyes, a blank expression on her face. "Lady Becky what is the matter?" He asked getting up from the chair and setting on the edge of the squeaky old bed. Becky adjusted the antique blanket over herself and sighed. "Nothin, it's nothin really." Shane gave her a unconvinced look but decided not to push the subject. He had only known her for a short time but he knew he knew she was the type of person that if she didn't want to talk then she wouldn't until she was ready. Many days had passed, Becky had forgotten how many because she was enjoying her time with Shane. Of course she thought about Kane everyday and never forgot about him, the pain from not knowing if he was alive or not ate away at her very soul. Thankfully Shane was there to ease some of the pain. He was funny, smart, everything an intelligent girl could ask for and after a while Becky almost found herself falling for the brown haired farmer. One night while Becky was sleeping, she had a vision of herself dancing, she was in her old room in Taker's estate. Standing up tall and stiff she started moving her feet, never once moving her upper body. Slowly the dance that her mother taught her so long ago came flooding back to her memory. Gracefully she glided across the floor, knees hitting her chest, feet moving in perfect time to the music that was playing in her head.  
"Becky!!" Kane shouted disturbing her.  
"Aye!?" Becky stopped in mid step turning to face Kane, surprised that he was there "How long have ye been standin there?" Becky panted.  
"I've been calling your name for a while mi hermoso, what were you doing?" Becky blushed, she must have been in her own world because she didn't hear Kane calling her name.  
"Haven't ye ever heard of dancin?" Becky asked finally gaining her breath back.  
"Of course, but mi hermoso, that was not dancing. All you were doing was jumping around and not moving your upper body at all. Is there something wrong with your back?" Kane said coming out of the door way and sarcastically checking Becky's back to make sure she was ok.  
"Oh Kane, stop it. That was the way my parents taught me to dance. Haven't ye ever heard the sayin 'Tall and straight my father taught me this is how we dance, Tall and straight my mother taught me this is how we dance.'?" Kane just shook his head and smiled.  
"No, mi hermoso, I have not. I have never in my life seen anyone dance in that manner . Here let me show you how WE dance." Kane said taking her hand in his. He stood in front of Becky and began to a sort of waltz. Becky started laughing after the second time she stepped on his feet.  
"Why are your feet moving like that? It makes no since to me." Becky honestly said. Kane laughed as well.  
"Maybe one day we shall have a ball and you can teach me the way the Irish dance, and I will teach you one of our dances." Kane promised. Becky's eye's lit up in excitement.  
"You can do that?" Becky asked getting excited.  
"Yes I can mi hermoso. Everyday I learn something new about you, I did not know you enjoyed dancing."  
"Of course I like dancin. My parents taught me a long time ago when I was but a wee thing." Becky's face fell in sadness when the memory of her family surfaced. Kane took her into a big hug, pressing her face into his chest.  
"You have no idea how deeply I regret what happened to your family. I would take it back if I could, anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face." Becky had to smile at Kane's loving words.  
"Thank you." She said and looked up at Kane. He placed a quick kiss on her lips then everything went black. Becky clung to Kane but only grabbed air. "Do not forget about me mi hermoso! Do not let our love die, do not forget!" Kane's haunting voice echoed in the darkness. Becky immediately opened her eyes and looked around, sadly she was still in Shane's room and not in lord Taker's home. She rolled over and saw Shane asleep on the floor next to the bed and almost cried. How could I have done this to Kane, fallin for another man? I can not do that to Kane. I refuse to do that to Kane. Becky vowed in her mind. The next morning Becky woke up the exact same time Shane did.  
"Good mornin milady, how are ye feelin this mornin?" He always asked her the same question each morning.  
"Very well milord, I think today is the day I can set off for my village." Becky proudly said. Shane's smile quickly fell from his face and he quickly jumped up from his spot on the floor.  
"I am not so sure that yer ankle is in such a condition for ye to be traveling such a great distance. Why don't I put ye to the test," He paused, a smirk adorning his lips, "Dance with me." Becky's eyes lit up in shock, his request was to much like her dream where she was dancing with Kane.  
"AAlright." She slowly got up, pausing to get her barrings while Shane moved his bed dressings from the floor and scooted the rickety old bed and rocking chair out of the way so they would have the entire floor to dance on. Once everything was clear Becky started to dance, just like she had done in her dream, when Shane had picked up on her movements he started dancing along with her. Together they moved like a stream would, graceful and elegant. The thumping of their bare feet on the wooden floor would have put any thunderstorm to shame. After a few turns they both ended on the same foot in the same position, panting heavily Shane asked Becky,  
"Where did ye learn to dance like that?" Becky smiled a sad smile.  
"My mother taught it to me, when I was a small child." She put her hands down and ran out of the house and into the green field in front of Shane's home, leaving Shane to stand by himself.  
She can not leave, I will not allow her to leave. I have to stop her by any means necesary! He said to himself. Slowly he walked to where Becky was but stopped in the doorway when he heard Becky singing, her beautiful voice was filled with sorrow and pain.  
"How can the small flowers grow,  
If the wild winds blow,  
And the cold snow is all around?  
  
Where will the frail birds fly,  
If their homes on high,  
Have been torn down to the ground?  
  
Lift the wings,  
That carry me away from here and,  
Fill the sail,  
That brings the line to home.  
But when I'm miles and miles apart from you,  
I'm beside you, when I think of you,  
a Stóirín, a Grá.  
  
How can a tree stand tall,  
If the rain won't fall,  
To wash its branches down?  
  
How can a heart survive,  
Can it stay alive,  
If its love's denied for long?  
  
Lift the wings,  
That carry me away from here and,  
Fill the sail,  
That brings the line to home.  
But when I'm miles and miles apart from you,  
I'm beside you, when I think of you,  
a Stóirín,  
And I'm with you as I dream of you,  
a Stóirín,  
And a song will bring me near to you,  
a Stóirín, a Grá." Becky was in tears by that time, which caused her to collapse on the ground. Shane decided to let her cry it out alone, it was very clear that she was singing that song about someone she once loved and cared about deeply, and he would do everything in his power to make Becky's pain go away. 


End file.
